


Wedded Woes

by CanadianSummer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fake Marriage, I won't deny that, Robbery, Sharing a Bed, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianSummer/pseuds/CanadianSummer
Summary: Trelawny talked up a big game at a scenic boarding house and, playing some newly weds, you and Arthur are paying the price for it.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Female Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is lighthearted and only semi-serious, but I’ve always wanted to do a fake marriage plot so here we are. Plus, Valentine’s Day is coming up so why not. This is a multi part but I don’t plan on dragging it out forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch has a job for you.

“Are you _completely_ sure?” 

It’s a risk, questioning Dutch openly on a plan like this. Dutch tended to take offense to such things, he prided himself in his schemes, but you really couldn’t help the question from falling out of your mouth once he explained what he had in mind. The objects you held felt like they were burning a hole in your palm, considering how tightly you had clenched your hand around them and how much you didn’t want to be holding them. Though, it seemed Dutch was more reserved, almost strangely defeated that he was doing this. 

“It’s what we got,” he explained with a small shrug, “You can run a good con, I know you can. That’s all that’s happenin’ in the long run.” 

“I’m good at...playing injured or stumbling around drunk, not…”

“It ain’t my call,” Dutch said, raising his hands somewhat as he came forward before placing one on your shoulder, “Trelawny’s the one that’s got us talked into this, but he got carried away with the story.”

 _We. There is no we._

“Why can’t Trelawny do it, then?” you asked, raising your arms in a half shrug, “If he’s busy spinning stories that don’t involve him having to follow through, why should we pick up his mess?”

“Trelawny makin’ a mess? That ain’t new.” 

The new voice had you shaking your head, Dutch shifting his attention to the man who had approached his tent from behind you as he give him a small chuckle, taking a puff from his cigar as he passed you. 

“Arthur, finally,” he stated, casting you a glance as you turn around to level him with a tight lipped stare, “It’s a con, it’s not that big a deal. Please.” 

“Can’t we alter it somewhat?” you asked, tilting your head, “I...I don’t know, rich siblings looking for board? Cousins on some way to a family reunion? Uh…”

“You can come up with all the alternatives you want, but Trelawny’s already sold them on a story and you’re just gonna have to play a role,” Dutch stated, “I can’t do anythin’ but I know it’ll be worth all the _sufferin’_ it’ll bring you.” 

“Don’t mock me,” you stated, letting out a sigh. This felt like you were fighting a losing battle, but accepting the reality of it was frustrating to say the least. It was just a con, it could be worth...pretending for a couple days until you could get what you came for but...

They couldn’t have come up with another story? 

“The hell are you two talkin’ ‘bout?” Arthur asked, finally breaking into the conversation again as you opened your palm again, two gold bands sitting there after Dutch had placed them in your hand earlier as he explained he had a job for you.

You had wanted to do more than just some petty theft and cons for a while, but this just felt like the universe was mocking you for your efforts. Dutch’s continued explanations were starting to feel like nails on a chalkboard. 

“Congratulations, son!” Dutch replied, as if reading your thoughts and making the situation all the more exhausting for you, “For a week, you are a _married man._ ”

“ _What?_ ” Well, at least you weren’t the only one blindsided by this whole thing. 

“For the last time this afternoon, Trelawny has found an interestin’ lead that could get us a lot of money if you both keep your eyes and ears _open_ , but to get you in there he’s...already set the pieces up. You two are newly married, on a honeymoon. He has more details on what you’re really to be there doin’, but that’s the story he’s told me."

“You didn’t tell me it was a damn honeymoon…” you muttered, pressing a hand against your eyes in frustration. 

“Well, surely there’s gotta be somethin’ else, someone else to do this with her…?” Arthur offered up, glancing back at you as you dropped her hand against your side as you glanced off toward some curious faces. 

“Both of you, please. _Enough._ It’s a con, both of you have been on plenty of those. Just keep them fooled until you can find the money, and go,” Dutch stated, sounding like he was growing all the more frustrated with the situation, “Believe me, if I could let you two go as a _travellin’ business sellin’ snakeoil_ , I would, but it’s not gonna work this time and I’ve already got people workin’ on things.” 

“Well, shit…” Arthur muttered with a sigh, not even looking at you anymore. Really, you couldn’t blame him but at the same time…

“It’s only for a couple days, you two can stay on seperate sides of the camp after. Trelawny’s waitin’ in town with a stage, so it’s best you two gather yourselves and go.” 

“Oh, I got words for him, too…” you muttered, but you knew when you were told.

It...it was a con. It was more involved than laying on the ground, crying over a ‘busted’ ankle or saddling up to a bar to chat up some drunk people out of their money. You...well, you can’t say it was a real marriage, you wouldn’t be a real wife to someone and...you could just focus on the money and hold a hand and smile every now and then. Right? Christ

You gathered as much supplies as you thought you would need, picking up your weapons from by your bedroll. You rolled the revolver over your in your palm, not sure when you might need it but...well, might as well. With a sigh, you tucked it into your gunbelt and turned to leave. 

“Enjoy your _honeymoon!_ Never thought we would see the day…” Karen called out, giving you an amused grin as you turned to glance back toward her. 

“You’re lucky I need to leave so soon,” you replied back, half serious. It was going to be a long week. 

* * *

The ride into the nearest town was a long and silent one. 

You couldn’t say you knew Arthur that well, honestly. There had been the odd greeting in camp or passing conversation he got involved in, but otherwise you spent a good chunk of your time trying to avoid getting bossed around by Grimshaw at camp and the other half trying not to get shot in some half cooked robberies made by Sean or someone else. Doing this alone with him? It was uncomfortable. Would be uncomfortable if it was just a normal job at this rate. Arthur was tense, could see it in the way he rode his horse and couldn’t seem to look you in the eye or say anything more than a couple tense words about the situation. 

He seemed bothered, which you expected, but…

It was no point trying to pull it apart at the moment. You would have to do the same with yourself. Dutch wasn’t wrong, you weren’t a stranger to a con but you usually didn’t go full dramatics like this or drag other people into them with you unless you had to. However, you knew Trelawny. Unfortunately so. He was the one who introduced you into this whole group, or rather Dutch. He was impressed and now you were regretting letting him know that you were a good pick for something like this. 

“If you wanna turn tail and run, hide out in the wilderness for a couple days, I won’t say anything,” you offered up, trying to lighten the mood. You had to try. You hated feeling like this and being in situations like this. 

You watched as Arthur’s head inclined a moment as you spoke before he let out a quick huff, a touch amused. It was enough. 

“Naw, I’m thinkin’ they’d see right through that…” 

“So you’re really okay with all this, then?” you asked, tilting your head. 

“Not really, but I’m thinkin’ we ain’t got much choice.”

“We always have a choice…” you muttered, shaking your head, “Guess...well, guess it’s hard to back out of it.”

“How, uh...how you feelin’ on this?” 

“Don’t like it. I never liked doing cons like this, might be some romantic in me but...I dunno, never liked it. Still, it’s a con. Figure...we can just hold hands or lean against each other when people are looking too long and then forget the whole thing happened once it’s done.” 

“Yes, like every newly married couple…” Arthur returned sarcastically, causing you to narrow your eyes at the back of his head. What, did he want you to play the new wife with stars in her eyes? That would make this all the less uncomfortable, surely.

Still, you let the conversation drop as you entered the town, headed toward the station where a stagecoach was waiting along with a familiar figure. You could feel your stomach drop, knowing you would likely have maybe a day to settle the feeling in you and then you would have to put on a convincing act. Trelawny stepped away from the couch, waving toward the both of you as you approached. 

“Ah, here you are. Now we can finally get this show on the road…” he started, picking up two cases as he handed you and Arthur one each, “Some clothes to help better fit in, and I trust one of you has the rings…” 

“Yes,” you stated, trying not to let the defeat into your tone, “I have them both with me right now.” 

“Wonderful. Now, there will be a town a couple hours in that we will stop at to change, get you both settled with clothing that doesn’t look so...well worn and then we will head up to the boarding house.” 

“So you gonna tell us what’s so special ‘bout this place?” Arthur asked, his voice gruff and impatient, “Cuz’ I’m thinkin’ you’re just playin’ a game with us and if it ain’t worth the dress up…”

“It is, dear boy, it is,” Trelawny stated with certainty, holding his hands behind his back and lowering his voice some, “It’s a rather well established house, run by two very wealthy people. I managed to talk with them both the last time I was there, the lady of the house especially, and she is very much a romantic at heart. If you can sell her on their story, she’s willing to open the doors at a very low price for newly weds. However, I have done all the hard work, all you two have to do is fall into the role.” 

He said that like it would only be so easy. Hell, maybe it would be for anybody but you but…

“Very wealthy?” you repeated, Trelawny nodding his head. 

“They keep most of the money in a room upstairs, but...well, the husband is a paranoid fellow. I haven’t a clue where he keeps the key and that room is almost always locked, so that’s why we can’t just sneak in there at night and relieve them of their goods.” 

“Great…” Arthur muttered, “So, we just...charm em with how _in love_ we are and they’ll just _give_ us the key?”

“No, but you’re in the right spirit,” Trelawny stated, “Now, shall we? It’s a long ride and getting to this town before nightfall will be a challenge.” 

“You’re coming?” you asked, tilting your head. 

“Of course! They’re expecting me and my _wonderful_ cousin and her beloved,” Trelawny stated, patting you on the shoulder with a gloved hand, “Any reason to further solidify the story.” 

“Alright…” you muttered around a sigh, looking down at the case in your hand before begrudgingly moving into the stage. If they were a rich as was being suggested, perhaps Dutch was right about this being worth the headache already settling. 

You just knew once the change of clothes happened, there was a part to play and you weren’t sure how you managed to get dragged into this, or how Arthur felt about the whole thing. Still, you could at least savor the last couple hours of journey before all of that started happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long carriage ride and a stop to change clothes, it leaves a lot of room for you to wonder about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of this! It's more establishment of things, but this has been fun to plan and write so thank you all for the interest so far! 
> 
> There may be mistakes, I don't have a Beta reader at this point in time, much as I have proof read.

You missed your horse. 

It was a strange thought to have, tucked into a carriage that rattled along the countryside that was starting to become a little unfamiliar to you. Never really venturing out the way you were, there was that on top of your uncertainty about this whole venture. Still, having your horse meant that you would have a means to escape if not just distance yourself from the situation, as you were prone to do when you needed to think. Instead, you were sat in a carriage, arm resting in your lap as you watched the landscape move along outside the window, Arthur beside you with an almost mirrored posture. Trelawny sat across from the two of you, having tried to talk with the two of you and answers and looks so disinterested that even he had seemed to move on with a somewhat irritated look to flip through a newspaper. 

Three people looking to rob a small fortune from a boarding house? Nobody would have been able to guess. 

Perhaps that should have been some sort of comfort, but it really wasn’t. Admittedly, you were a little more nervous than excited at the prospect of the whole thing. For the last little while, you had been trying to put your finger on why. You had been obvious about your dislike of the role you were to play over the next couple days, nobody involved could assume you were looking forward to that. Still, it was just a con. Granted, you had never played this type before, but it couldn’t be much harder than shedding a couple forced tears over a fake injury or run off horse, but there was something about it that had you wanting to give the whole opportunity to someone else. Maybe Mary-Beth would have found some sort of amusement out of the whole thing, hell even Karen or Tilly? Still...well, you were used to pulling elaborate stories out of thin air. You figured that’s what endeared you to Trelawny enough. 

So what was the issue?

Really...you were more nervous about the quiet moments where you could drop character and even how far you would have to push this role in general. It was clear that Arthur had his own reservations about the whole thing, had a couple good grumbles while getting ready to leave, though you figured you may never know the reasons why outside of him just generally disliking the nature of these types of job. He wasn’t exactly subtle, at least from what little you had seen of him around camp. A little voice in the back of your head told you that perhaps that’s why you had been paired up with him. Still, the rings were stolen and more of a prop than anything. It wasn’t like you had given your hand in any real sense to Arthur and vice versa.

Perhaps it could be fun to fool these people once you managed to push back your dislike of the situation. 

“Well, you two would certainly fit right in at a wake,” Trelawny commented, not really looking up from the paper in his lap as you raised an eyebrow toward him but didn’t comment. However, Arthur did manage to let out some sort of huff, turning his head toward him. 

“Well, I’d say I’m mournin’ the loss of the time wasted on this,” he returned, Trelawny lifting his gaze finally with a somewhat unimpressed look. 

“I’ve already stated my thoughts on how it won’t be a waste of time, but if you’re so convinced I would hope you don’t carry that same air around these people.” 

“It’s just new,” you offered up, trying to buffer, “For me, at least. I’m not sure how many times Mr. Morgan here has pretended to be someone’s husband.” 

“It’s less than once,” he returned, glancing at you out of the corner of his eye but didn’t really comment any further. 

“Speaking of,” Trelawny started, straightening up slightly, “Have you two decided on names? I imagine it wouldn’t be wise to use the ones on the bounty posters once they have figured out the money is gone.” 

“We ain’t decided _shit_ ,” Arthur returned, irritation almost dripping from his tone, “Thought I’d be spendin’ my day huntin’ for Pearson earlier this mornin’, we haven’t had time to decide on _anythin’._ ” 

“Well I should hope you have one settled between the two of you by the time we get there,” Trelawny returned, his tone flat in return to Arthur’s sharp one, “They are more observant than you may think, appearances aside.” 

“Mr. and Mrs. Tacitus Kilgore,” you replied with some finality, if only to avoid further argument on the topic, “I figure it’s been used enough that we’re not likely to forget it and use something else by accident.” 

“Sure…” Arthur muttered, appearing to step down from airing his grievances about the situation, though you feel you may hear more of them before the week ended. 

“These people,” you started, glancing toward Trelawny, “Who are they?” 

“Gregory and Agatha Dupoint,” Trelawny explained, “The boardinghouse is very much a project of Agatha, and I’m sure she’ll be more than willing to fill you in on her ambitions for the building and the business within. Her husband...well, he owns quite a few businesses in town but he seems to be humoring her in all of this and keeping track of the income.” 

“What’s her fondness for newly weds?”

“I couldn’t tell you,” Trelawny responded with a shrug, “A simple romantic at heart? Someone trying to live vicariously through others? Who can tell? However, what I _do_ know is she’ll be interested in the two of you so I would keep your wits about you.” 

“I’m not sure my acting will hold up, but I certainly will try.” Didn’t have much of a choice now, anyway.

Falling back into your thoughts seemed natural once you had gotten some initial questions out of the way. It seemed Trelawny had done his research, though it was still very unclear as to how they were going to rob the place. He seemed to hint toward something about charming but you doubted you could charm anybody out of much. You could twist words and spin convincing lies until you could shove the barrel of a gun behind someone’s head or press the blade of a knife to a neck in order to get what you wanted, but getting someone to look the other way was more difficult. It also depended on how well Arthur carried himself, too, a fact you were sure he was aware of but he certainly wasn’t making any effort to pretend behind closed doors. 

It was a bit of a relief, you supposed. Give each other space when you didn’t have to act like you couldn’t get enough of the other. 

You still weren’t certain on how to make _that_ look convincing. 

As predicted, the town you were to stop in took a good couple hours to get to, conversation dying back off into the odd word about things. You had tried to find interest in the sights, things starting to appear more green than what you had left, but even that put a numbness in your mind. Still, even with your eyes closed at points, sleep didn’t really come. Usually, you had no issue sleeping anywhere, it was something you had gotten used to after joining Dutch, but things were too tense. You figured it didn’t bode well for the night to come. Still, finally getting the chance to stretch your legs was nice, Trelawny suggesting changing into the clothes you both had been given and taking a bath. Really, you had no issues with going for a soak but it seemed Arthur thought it was just another reason to drag this out, considering he had mentioned such once Trelawny had turned off to prepare himself for the rest of the journey. 

“Oh, before you go,” you said once you were ready to start getting yourself situated into this persona for the next couple days, turning around in the hallway to face Arthur. Fishing out one of the rings from the bag at your side, you held it out toward him. “It’s not much of a marriage proposal but you should probably wear this.” 

“A regular comedian,” he returned, stepping forward to take the ring from you, “Might want to save the wit for the _lord an’ lady of the manor_ …” 

Despite the bitterness, you couldn’t help the hiss of a held back laugh escaping your nose as a small smile settled on your face. You noticed the way it softened his expression, if only slight, before you were clearing your throat and giving him a nod before turning to leave toward one of the rooms in the inn to get into a bath and change. You washed yourself a little absentmindedly, stomach twisting in anticipation for what would be waiting for you all once you reached your destination. A warm glow had settled around the area when you had pulled into the small town, suggesting an approaching evening, but the air was still dry and not. You could only hope that the boarding house itself would only be uncomfortable and not hot on top of it. Though, upon seeing the lack of heavy fabrics to the clothing in the case, you could only assume that would be the case too. 

You ran a hand across your stomach, feeling the fabric there as you watched you turn yourself side to side in the mirror. Well, you looked wealthy enough, considering Trelawny’s brand of costume. The dress was light enough for the weather but still a little uncomfortable, you couldn’t help but feel you had no right even touching something this expensive. 

_Ironic thing to think, being a thief._

With a sigh through your nose, you glanced toward where you had laid out the gun belt on a chair, your revolver still hanging there in the holster. It was a comforting weight you were going to miss, and…

Moving toward the chair, you pulled the gun out and walked toward the case you had been given, tucking the weapon away in the bottom after you had pulled out a box of bullets before you picked the ring inside back up and shut it. Slipping the ring onto your finger, you stared down at it for a moment. 

It was nice, you thought, flexing your fingers a moment. There was a touch of guilt to it upon knowing someone had lost something like this, but...well, maybe you could assume it was tossed aside somewhere as some woman had finally escaped an oppressive marriage. However, you knew how the gang was, you couldn’t put your faith in that. 

Buying yourself more time, that’s what you were doing. 

With another sigh, you dropped your hand back to your side as you glanced back over at the reflection in the mirror. Turning toward it fully, you studied your face a moment before you pushed a wide grin onto your features, lifting your head cheerfully. _No, too much._ Dropping the expression some, you settled a smaller smile onto your face, tightening your brow. _Close enough._ Finally, it shifted into something more tired, letting the smile drop as you raised your eyebrows at yourself. 

“Hell of a thing we’re doing…” you commented, “Let’s hope our _dear cousin Josiah_ isn’t wrong about all of this.” 

You wandered back out toward the carriage, noting that Arthur had finished before you or Trelawny, it seemed. He was dressed in a rather simple dress and shirt combo, riding jacket over his shoulders with the dirt and dust washed away from his face and clothes. Regardless on how simple it was, it still managed to look expensive and like something you wouldn’t expect to see him wear. He didn’t clean up too terribly. You tried not to grimace at the thought, taking in someone’s appearance from a distance. It wasn’t the first time you had done so, however, knowing you had acknowledged he was an attractive man a couple times upon seeing him in camp from time to time. 

However, you didn’t really know him and some of the other women had been quick to chase off any thought about that with the fact that he hasn’t seemed interested in anybody in a long while. Some had seemed to know the reason behind that, but weren’t at liberty to say and you understood, so never asked. Couldn’t really say you felt too deeply for him with the few times you had interacted, much as you regarded him with friendliness. 

_God, we’re not getting into this. Put a damn ring on my finger and I’m suddenly…_

“We are too dressed up for this town,” you commented, deciding to approach, Arthur turning to glance over at you. You tried not to squirm a bit under his gaze with the remnants of your previous thought still lingering. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, “If Trelawny’s lookin’ to have eyes on us between the clothin’ and how long this is takin’, he’s well on his way…” 

“What do you think about these people based off what he’s said?” you asked, taking a glance back toward the front of the hotel you had stopped in front of for any sign of the man in question. 

“They sound rich,” Arthur returned, “Much as I don’t want to give him any more credit, Dutch might be right ‘bout Trelawny findin’ somethin’ good here. Just has to take the most dramatic and long route to get to it.” 

“Yeah, I’ve never really been prone to doin’ things like this with other people…” you admitted, glancing back toward him, “So, I was thinkin’ if I’m... _too much_ , just tap me twice on the shoulder or back and I’ll pull it back some.” 

“You’re sayin’ that like _you’re_ the one who needs to be concerned ‘bout makin’ people uncomfortable.”

“You don’t exactly look _relaxed_ ,” you replied with a raised eyebrow, “Tell you what, I’ll do the same to you if there’s a point where I need you to calm things down.” 

“Alright,” Arthur stated with a nod, “If we’re gonna be watched so closely, might as well.” 

“Guess we’ll have to see how these people are once we get there…” you said, trailing off once the familiar figure of Trelawny walked out the door. 

“Are we all ready?” he asked once he approached, not quite looking all that different outside of changing into something lighter. 

“As much as I can be,” you replied, “We’ll be there by nightfall?”

“As long as we don’t stand around too much longer,” he replied with a nod, stepping toward the carriage as you let out a light huff before following in after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving at the boarding house, you start to get to know the owners and Arthur's level of cooperation makes itself known.

The ride up to the boarding house was, thankfully, a lot shorter than the one it took to get to the first stop on the journey. You weren’t sure how much longer you could take sitting in that carriage, especially with the reality of the situation sitting heavier the closer it approached. 

Taking in a slow breath, you shifted on the seat as you noticed the area starting to get a little nicer. Thick trees, less towns and evidence of people settling. You weren’t too sure if that relieved or worried you.  _ It wasn’t going to be a big deal. _ Sure, you generally disliked the means to get to your end but in the end it wasn’t exactly anything new. At least, that’s what you kept repeating to yourself when your stomach twisted in anxiety about how badly this could go sideways. Really, it brought you back to your first job, a kid on the side of the road waiting for a wagon and feeling like she should just turn and run. Transferring that fear into your performance then had actually helped, but the last thing you needed in the current situation was to look  _ fearful _ for any reason. 

Really, with the thoughts, it wasn’t fair with how collected Arthur looked about the whole thing. The bitterness and sharpness to his answers to things suggested that he didn’t like this any more than you did, but he hid it better. Still, you tried not to wear it on your face. 

It was close to nightfall once it appeared you had finally reached the boardinghouse. You had never really stayed in one before so you didn’t have much to draw comparisons from, but...well, it looked rich. The grounds were clean and trim, the house itself looking a little older but welcoming. Rustic but lavish enough to not make you assume that it housed just  _ anybody _ . Trelawny, ever the showman, seemed to slip right into his role as he stepped out of the carriage once it had stopped, calling out a cheerful greeting toward someone you couldn’t see as he stepped out of view. 

“How did he manage to find this place?” you asked, not really moving to step out yourself as you eyed the area through the window. 

“How does he get into any place?” Arthur returned, a little gruffly but there was a touch of humor there. He had known Trelawny for quite some time, more than you had, and the way he regarded him and his plans seemed to speak for itself at points. 

“Good question…” you muttered, glancing back over to him, “I, uh, I think you should get out first. Courteous husband helping your wife down might get us off on a good foot…” 

“You’re the expert…” he returned, his voice low but he shifted to slip by your legs and stepped out. 

“I wouldn’t say that…” you said around a small chuckle, a touch bitter. If this had been your usual type of work, you would have been more certain about your direction but at the moment you didn’t like the uncertainty about everything. Still, you took in another steadying breath before you took Arthur’s offered hand, stepping down from the carriage and out into the evening air. 

As suspected, it was a little too warm to be completely comfortable, but the shaded areas and approaching night would help with that at least. Looking at the house, outside of the observations you had made coming in, you knew there was some opportunity there. Trelawny had gone off ahead a bit as he appeared to be in some sort of conversation with a woman out front, an older looking man standing beside her with a somewhat impassive expression as you saw him nod and say a few words. Had to be the owners, Agatha seemed to be much warmer to Trelawny’s company than her husband. You had settled your arm through Arthur’s, the both of you looking a little too tense for what this was supposed to be and you knew it. 

Still, you approached together, Trelawny turning once you had gotten close enough, extending an arm toward you. 

“Ah, and here we are. My darling cousin and her wonderful husband, Tacitius,” he introduced, that practiced smile slipping into your face as the woman stepped forward. 

“A pleasure,” she returned, her words a little curt but her expression friendly enough, “I’m Agatha Dupoint and that there is my husband, Gregory. We’re the owners here of this fine establishment and...please, don’t look so tense! This isn’t dinner with the mayor.” 

She had dissolved into a breathy chuckle as you realized you had been holding your breath a bit, racing to find what should come out of your mouth in response but you found yourself letting out a small chuckle of her own. 

“Oh, it’s been a terribly long ride…” you offered, the woman in front of you letting out another chuckle. 

“A pleasurable one, I should hope. With such company as Josiah here, I can’t imagine any better,” she replied, Agatha offering Trelawny a grin of her own. 

“Oh, one of the best…” Arthur muttered, mostly under his breath but with how close she was standing, it had you casting him a look out of the corner of your eye. 

“It was quite the journey,” Trelawny supplied in agreement, “Plenty to talk about, especially between these two, but perhaps they have become a little weary.” 

_ In more ways than one. _ You felt a bit like you were suffocating under the inquisitive eye of the woman in front of you, and Arthur’s arm curled around your own as if he was keeping you from running off while he seemed like he was choking on any words outside of muttered sarcasm. Barely beyond introductions and you could tell it might be a long couple days. 

“Of course, of course,” Agatha returned with a nod, “We have dinner set up, as we were expecting, so perhaps that will help with getting you all settled.” 

“That sounds lovely,” you stated, taking a small glance toward Arthur who seemed to be more interested in the man over Agatha’s shoulder. Really, upon giving him some attention, Gregory seemed to straighten, his eyes looking you up and down with an unreadable expression before he silently moved to step into the building. 

Slipping your arm from Arthur’s, you stepped forward after Agatha and Trelawny, trying not to think too much about it. 

* * *

Dinner was about as awkward as the introductions were, and you found it hard to enjoy what was cooked or even taking a moment to properly sort your thoughts with Arthur’s increasingly unresponsive and tense figure beside you the whole time. Really, it was fueling some irritation in you, Trelawny and you switching off on answering questions and returning conversation. It made you want to knock your knee into his at points as some sort of signal that he was starting to unravel the whole thing. 

However, if Agatha or Gregory caught onto that was a mystery. The former seemed rather caught up in conversation with whatever Trelawny would bring up, talking about her upbringing and getting settled into this business. You had your ears on anything that might be useful information but knowing she was prone to sharing was worth noting in the end anyway. Her husband? He was harder to read. About as quiet as Arthur, he set you on edge, his gaze piercing and gave you no impression of what he was really thinking. Was he normally this way or was he seeing right through you? He wasn’t giving you any answer. However, you could see the odd grin on his face when you would set him with one, nodding to things you said but it wasn’t much of a comfort. This would thing would just be easier if--

There was a quick thump against the side of her leg from Trelawny, not a kick but enough to have your head snapping back up from where you were studying the food you had been picking at. Immediately, you were met with a tight grin and expectant eyes. 

_ Shit.  _

“I-I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” 

“How did you two meet?” Agatha asked, glancing toward Arthur as you did. He met your gaze with something close to blank, causing you to press your lips together in a small show of irritation as you tried not to scoff.  _ Fine. _

“Oh, through family,” you replied, your mind racing to string a story together as you chuckled, something a little tense to the sound, “We had met a couple times before through the years and...well, my father felt it was inevitable I suppose. N-not that it was forced! No, we were brought together quite fortunately. Wouldn’t you agree, darling?”

Casting Arthur a pointed look, he seemed to catch on to the question as he glanced toward you and then the expectant gazes he had been settled with. 

“Best thing to happen to me,” he returned simply, a small smile touching his lips as Agatha returned it, straightening somewhat in her seat. 

“I had certainly thought the same thing on my weddin’ day,” Gregory said, speaking for might be the first time you knew of since you had approached from the coach. The statement was dry, but a touch sentimental. Agatha regarded him with a soft look, but didn’t say much else on the topic as she returned to her food. 

Really, you couldn’t help but wonder about the nature of their marriage but it was comforting that it wasn’t said in mocking or pointed in any way, but you still couldn’t shake the feeling that you were being watched somewhat. 

The dinner carried on as such, the tension you felt in your gut wearing you down somewhat on top of the journey to get to your current situation. You tried to answer whatever questions you could, giving up on the idea that Arthur was going to be much help that night. However, eventually, you were able to dismiss yourself once it was late enough, Agatha directing you toward a room on the third floor before you and Arthur had left the table. Being able to do so put some relief in you, much as it gave room for the irritation you had been holding back to slip into the space it created. Still, you held your tongue as you found the room she had mentioned. 

It was larger than you had been expecting, making sure you and Arthur weren’t living shoulder to shoulder and, in the moment, you were grateful for that. There was a small window by the bed with two chairs overlooking some part of a valley, a bed at the far end that looked just big enough to fit you and Arthur comfortably. It felt like one of the more expensive saloon rooms you had rented from time to time, your bags already brought up and sat next to a dresser. A cozy if not pretty room, but you didn’t really have the mind to admire it at the moment. 

“I can’t sleep in this dress,” you stated around a sigh, moving toward where the case you had been given sat, “Should get some sleep, especially if you’re going to make me carry the weight of this whole con on my shoulders…” 

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?” Arthur replied, you should almost hear the way he straightened at your tone. 

“What do  _ you _ think?” you snapped, turning to wave an arm toward him, “In case you’ve forgotten, we’re supposed to be newly married on a honeymoon, not a couple that’s been married several years with a rift bigger than the  _ Atlantic _ in our marriage. If I knew you would be so uncooperative, I would have tried to sell a different story to them. They’re going to think we’re strangers at this point.” 

“We is, in case you’ve forgotten that too…” Arthur returned, but he seemed to stand down a bit at your words as he worked on removing his boots. 

“Not completely…” you said around another sigh. He had a point, though. It was hard to argue against. 

You had carried on undressing, struggling to swallow down the awkwardness that touched your actions with his words freshly in your head and the fact that you didn’t really have anywhere else to do it but in front of him. You stripped down into your slip, placing the dress down on one of the chairs nearby before looking out of one of the windows with a small sigh. It was only for a couple more days and nights, you would just have to put your mind on finding what you were there for. 

As expected, the bed didn’t offer too much room with Arthur already laying down on the side he had claimed. Really, you hadn’t slept beside someone in...a very long time, possibly not since you were a young kid. The camp allowed for space between your bedroll and the other women’s and you at least had the room to roll over and curl up fully on either side. Sleeping with knowing his body was nearly shoulder to shoulder with yours would be something that you would have to remember if you wanted to toss and turn in the middle of the night. Still, you settled down onto your side with your back to him, curling an arm under the pillow as you watched the stillness of the scenery outside for a few moments. Admittedly, there was a part of you that did feel some comfort over the weight and warmth of someone sleeping nearby, but you were also acutely aware of every shift and movement. It was still uncomfortable on a couple levels. 

“I…” Arthur started, his voice pulling you out of your thoughts for a moment, “I’ll try to do better. Weren’t fair tonight, and I know that. Just...been a damn long day. I ain’t Trelawny.” 

“Neither am I,” you returned with a short huff, “I’m not exactly comfortable about any of this so it’s not any easier on me.” 

“I know,” Arthur returned, settling himself further into the bed, “If...If you need me to sleep in a chair or...I dunno, but…” 

“It’s...It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” you said, letting out a sigh as you shrugged lightly, “You’ll do better tomorrow, I’ll take your word for it.” 

“Mm. What you make of them owners, then?”

You raised an eyebrow slightly, your brow tightening slightly in thought. “Naive, I think. At least, lady of the house is.”

You felt Arthur chuckle slightly, a small smile touching your face. 

“Don’t like that husband much,” Arthur continued, the smile dropping slightly from your face, “Quiet, lookin’ at you like he’s waitin’ to pull some bounty on you.” 

“You sure?” you asked, turning over slightly to catch a glimpse of the side of his head, “...I don’t know, I don’t have much of one.” 

“You’ll find bounty hunters at any price,” Arthur returned, your gaze lifting from the back of his head toward the ceiling before you rolled back onto your side fully. 

“I’ll just have to keep an eye on him, then,” you muttered, shaking your head, “Didn’t seem like he was looking on acting on much.” 

“Maybe…” Arthur said, letting out a slow exhale of his own, “This place is strange.” 

“The whole situation is, but...well, there’s something here.” 

Arthur made a low sound of agreement in his chest, letting silence fall as you relaxed yourself into the bed a little more. You knew you would have to dig around some tomorrow, see what you could find but...well, you didn’t like the thought of all that after what Arthur had said. You didn’t have much of one on your head, but it was hard to avoid bounties while running with the gang. This could go sideways and you would have one over here, too. Still, you let out another sigh to try to chase the thoughts away for the time being, focusing on shutting your eyes and falling into sleep. 

Still, it was a difficult one, that information not helping in easing the tension in your gut about the whole situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in a tight situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fourth part of this! Thank you all for the kudos and comments, I'm glad people are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. lol
> 
> As always, not beta'd but proof read so there may be mistakes.

A dreamless sleep was all you really could have asked for. 

Which was what was given to you, but it took a moment for reality to really sink in. Over the years, you had gotten used to hearing the shuffling of grass and dirt under foot, the rustle of the trees moving with a morning breeze, the odd passing conversation, snoring. Just camp. However, what greeted you was silence, sleep starting to fade as you could feel some of the ache in your legs from sitting for so long the day before and just how warm the room was getting. However, you were aware of the deep breathing beside you, barely there in the silence of the room, and the warmth of something pressed against your cheek. 

With a sleepy inhale, your eyes opened slowly to note that you weren’t facing the window like you had been when you had fallen asleep, but partly on your back. Much as you had tried to will the thought, it seemed you had rolled over in the middle of the night, your shoulder and part of your face pressed into Arthur’s back. However, it didn’t seem like he had woken up yet, considering the steady breathing and the fact that he hadn’t moved himself or you. It wasn’t that you had wrapped yourself around him in the middle of the night, but it was enough to wake you up all the more at the idea of  _ him _ waking up to that. 

So, sparing him of that, you shifted to lay on your back near the edge of the bed, sitting up slightly you pressed a hand against your eyes and yawned. It was hard not to shake the acknowledgement that this was the strangest job you had done for the gang, or perhaps you were just being a bit dramatic. Time would tell on where you would side, but most of your previous cons were very quick. Get in, steal whatever it was you needed, and get out of there. There weren't really any moments where you could sit around, and it was odd that as soon as you stepped out of the bedroom, you had to put on an act. It was strange to wait, even if it was just for your partner to open his eyes. 

Might have been nice, if...well, if you could actually relax and not have to worry at the same time how the Dupoints thought of you _and_ how Arthur would act about the whole thing. 

He had said he would do better, and you had said you would take him at his word. 

With a small sigh, you shifted carefully to get out of the bed and wandered over to change clothes, your limbs still somewhat heavy with sleep. You picked out another outfit, avoiding anything too heavy with how warm the room felt at the moment. You weren’t sure what time it was, but the sun was up and you could feel it. 

Thankfully, you weren’t the only one up for too long, Arthur shifting in the bed to glance around himself a moment before he blinked blearily in your direction from where you had situated yourself in one of the chairs by the window. Upon meeting his gaze, you gave him a quick smile and nod. 

“Good morning.” 

“Mornin’,” he returned, his voice still rough with sleep as he furrowed his brow, “...You just been sittin’ there watchin’ me sleep?”

“No,” you returned with a soft chuckle, “Not really. I haven’t been up long, and I figured after last night you might want a chance to change tune over breakfast.” 

He let out a small hum, an unenthusiastic sound, as he placed his head back down for a few moments. You thought he was going back to sleep before he shifted his legs out and rolled up into a sit, rolling his shoulders some before you turned your head to glance out the window toward the trees. 

“So, what’s the plan? For this money that’s supposedly here, that is,” Arthur asked, causing you to let out a small sigh before shrugging your shoulders lightly. 

“Wish I could come up with an idea on that without any leads, but...well, there is that study up here I noticed that has the only closed door in this hallway.” 

Might as well write suspicious on the front of it. Still, you weren’t sure so asking Trelawny might be worth a try. It was all you, had anyway. 

“Alright…” Arthur replied, “Uh, let me get dressed and we can see what they’re plannin’ down there.” 

“Food,” you returned with a soft chuckle, “Hopefully it doesn’t upset your stomach, having something other than coffee first thing.” 

“Ain’t like I seen you eatin’ any better,” Arthur returned, causing you to raise an eyebrow as he walked toward his case was. 

“You know what I eat in the mornings?” you returned back, your tone lighthearted but it was a genuine question under it all. 

Again, you couldn’t exactly say you were one of the closest people he knew in camp and vice versa. Still, you both were some of the early risers in camp during the odd time when he actually found himself back in camp to sleep, always out and about in a way you had to envy a bit. You couldn’t say you were much of a traveller, but trying to get out from under the thumb of Grimshaw and chores around camp was difficult. Might have been why you had pestered Dutch and Hosea so much about getting you in on something, and of course  _ this _ was what Dutch had returned with. 

You weren’t sure if he genuinely had faith in that you were the person to do this thing or just getting you off his tail for a bit. 

Either way, throwing it at you in a way where saying no felt like it would go sideways wasn’t great. 

“ _ No _ ,” Arthur returned, the defensive tone jarring you a bit out of the quick trail of thought you were following, “You just pick up on things ‘round camp, I know more than I wish I did. Could ask you the same thing.” 

“I was just joking,” you returned, watching as he seemed to catch himself, casting you a look before bending down to dig around in whatever was packed for him, “I’ve seen you during the odd morning, too, it’s not a big deal.” 

“Mmhm.” 

You let out a small exhale, rubbing a hand against the back of your neck. Really, you could have let the first statement stay as it was, you weren’t too sure why you wanted to add on the second bit. Though, with sleep still lingering at the corners of your mind, you figured you could blame it on that. Once Arthur had gotten dressed, you let the conversation go as you both headed downstairs. 

* * *

  
  


Breakfast, at least, went a little better than dinner. 

At least, in your opinion. Really, the night before could have gone worse should they have caught onto what was actually going on, but there was a little more tension off your shoulders throughout the interaction. Arthur didn’t blossom into a whole new person, but at least he tried to play a little more off the conversations with the odd input and touch or look when it seemed appropriate. It put you at ease a bit, allowing you to talk lowly with Trelawny at some point about the study at some point, and it ended with him and Arthur wandering off with Gregory to talk about the grounds and send you upstairs with a lock pick that Josiah had put in your palm. 

_ “Thought you were avoiding weapons?”  _

_ “Not much trouble you can cause with a lock pick when it comes to that, and it’s a lot quieter than just shooting the knob off.”  _

So, with your new tool, it made the process of getting inside all the quicker once you knew you were alone. The space was cramped with shelves of books lining opposite walls and a desk sitting by the door. Trelawny had mentioned Gregory was paranoid, would it be too busy to just find the money in the desk? As it would turn out, it was, you being able to pull open the drawers easily enough but couldn’t come across anything outside the odd document and list of operations around the house. However, you did find a set of letters tucked away in the bottom of a drawer, staying crouched down there as you tried to skim them for anything useful. 

However, the story there was different than you were expecting. 

The first letter seemed to be something close to thanks addressed to Gregory for letting a man’s family stay with them during the winter months while Agatha had been ill, and you realized it was the only good one of the bunch considering the ones that followed. It went from informing of a deal that had been struck to almost pleading to let the man’s family back in as promised, one of his children falling very ill…

Typical. You could almost hear Dutch’s enthusiasm about robbing them increase and he was miles away. 

Still, you ended up tucking the letters back into the desk, trying to make sure nothing looked too out of place. You had wandered around a bit, trying not to make too much noise but did stomp once or twice to test the floorboards but nothing seemed odd or out of place. With a sigh, you approached one of the shelves, looking over the titles of the book until a blank spine caught your eye. A small frown settled on your face, eyebrows furrowing. _No…_

Surly enough, when you tried to grab the book, it weighed oddly in your hands. Almost hollow. 

_ Really… _

However, you didn’t get to check the book too much before you heard some hurried footfalls coming quickly toward the study, some panic cropping up at the realization that you hadn’t closed the door fully. Stupid mistake. You shut your eyes a moment as you fought back a curse, Agatha pushing open the door with a confused and surprised look upon seeing you there, before it shifted into something close to anger. Really, you didn’t have to pretend to look all too surprised in return. 

“What are you doing in here?” she demanded, “This is off limits!” 

You took in a breath, mouth parting as you tried not to look like a fish out of water. “I-It was unlocked, and I…” 

“Was it?” Agatha asked, narrowing her gaze as she tilted your head at you. 

Slowly, an idea started to form as you decided you might as well do something you knew best. Most people seemed to be more sympathetic to wet eyes and trembling lips, you taking in a couple quick breaths as you willed some tears to sting at your eyes as you did so. It was almost routine, you had figured how to cry pretty easily when you were a teen and it had been a useful tool ever since. With a low groan, you pressed a hand against your eyes as you sniffled in a breath. 

“Oh, I’m such a  _ fool. _ Can’t do a thing right today, oh...I’m so sorry…” you glanced back up, pressing your lips together as a couple tears fell from your eyes, “I just...I saw it was open, and I was just looking for... _ anywhere _ to get away from it all.” 

“Well…” Agatha started, seeming to pull back on her approach just slightly. You let out a sigh, letting your hand drop to your side as you shook your head. Might as well run with what you had…

“I just...I  _ love _ that man, I do, but he runs so... _ hot _ and then so  _ cold. _ I had...expected different and instead it’s what it is and...Oh, I don’t want to disappoint my family or my cousin. As soon as he had left with Mr. Dupoint I had just...I went up here and I wasn’t thinking. You must forgive me…” 

“Oh, dear…” Agatha muttered around a sigh, some relief leaking in at the fact that her anger had melted into a look of understanding that honestly put some guilt in you about the fake tears, “I know that feeling all too well. I...well, I feel it’s inappropriate to speak of my marriage to you but...well, I’m sure he loves you dearly. Even I can see that.” 

_ Could she? _ You had to fight back a scoff at the idea, considering the acting you and Arthur put on likely wouldn’t make the drunkest theater guest raise an eyebrow. 

“I...I know you’re right,” you replied, calming the crying a few moments as you shook your head, “It’s just...so hard to know.” 

“I...well, we have a couple more guests to arrive and I feel I might be able to do something to remedy that feeling,” she said, offering a small smile as you felt your eyebrows furrow slightly. 

“Oh, I do appreciate--” 

“I will get that sorted, don’t worry,” she stated, stepping forward to usher you out of the room, “In the meantime, I will let this go but please do avoid rooms that are locked. I will have to mention that to Gregory, but…” 

“I promise,” you stated with a nod, not too sure what she was talking about beforehand but set it aside for the time being as you let out a slow breath. That book, though. It didn’t take much to tell it really wasn’t a book and that was something notable. 

* * *

“You notice somethin’ off ‘bout that Agatha?” 

Arthur’s voice was low, but it still made you still when he had approached you as you were looking over some of the grounds from a railing outside, keeping an eye on Agatha and Gregory introducing some new arrivals. More people like them, rich and distant. Really, you were kind of glad to see some of the attention pulled from you and Arthur, though his question had you giving him a slightly confused look as he came to stand next to you. 

“I...suppose so, why?” you asked, your voice equally as low as Arthur turned to glance back toward the way he came. 

“Thought breakfast was fine this mornin’ but now it’s like I spat in her face…” he remarked, “I think I’ve only seen a meaner eye in Susan…” 

_ Ah, Christ… _

You instantly wanted to shrink into yourself a bit at the realization, your shoulders tensing a bit as you tried not to curse out loud as you pressed your lips into a thin line. Really, you thought it had been an innocent enough “complaint” that it wouldn’t paint Arthur in some bad light, but you were starting to learn that she wasn’t going to react in the way you were expecting. However, your shift in expression wasn’t lost on Arthur, who’s eyebrows furrowed in return. 

“What?” 

“I…” you started, letting out a sigh, “I got caught digging around in the study.” 

“ _ What? _ ” 

You raised your hands slightly at the tone, “I talked my way out of it, or...cried. I figured she might get swayed by some tears, she seemed the type, and she was. However...I may have made it out to be where you...weren’t being the greatest husband.” 

“In what way?” Arthur asked, his tone tight. 

“I-I didn’t say you... _ hit me _ or anything, just that you’re distant and hard to read. Which you  _ are _ , but...I wasn’t expecting her to take that as a sort of personal issue for her to take on, but she seems to want to.” 

“See, I was thinkin’ we agreed that we  _ wasn’t _ goin’ with that but you went ahead and told her all them things anyway?” he asked, making you rub a hand across your mouth in frustration. 

“I was in a tight spot, I needed to get suspicion off myself in that moment and I didn’t think it would be put back on you, but...I see it might be…” you stated before letting out a sigh, “I’m sorry. I’ll find a way to fix it, I know that was my mistake.” 

Arthur seemed to accept that, still looking frustrated but didn’t seem to bristle like he had a few moments before. He leaned forward to rest his hands against the railing as he bowed his head, guilt and frustration sitting on your shoulders for a few moments as you did the same. 

“Why’s this damn thing gotta be so complicated?” he asked around a small chuckle, “Trelawny’s bein’ his usual cryptic self and now…” 

“I’m sorry,” you said again, bumping a shoulder into his slightly, “You can make up any story you want in return if anybody asks.” 

“Nah…” he stated around a sigh, “Might be more convincin’ than whatever Trelawny’s sold ‘em on.” 

“Agatha said she was going to do something to remedy that, but I haven’t a clue what she means by that.” Indeed treating him like he spat in her face certainly wasn’t helping, if that was her grand plan. 

“Great…"

“I did come across some letters, though…” you started, “They’ve been shutting out this poor family for a while now, despite promising to help them. If anything, I think they’re due for some misfortune of their own. However, there were these books, felt hollow inside? Can’t say I know what’s in them, but it’s worth looking into...” 

Arthur hummed slightly, sounding a little more interested but you could tell his frustration with the situation wasn’t resolved. You bit the inside of your cheek but didn’t bug him any further with it as you looked back out around the grounds. Again, it was a beautiful and relaxing place in the middle of nowhere, it seemed like a damn dream if everything you were trying to do wasn’t trying to turn belly up. Still, you weren’t too sure what the exchange earlier with Agatha and how you were going to fix this. 

Arthur was right, you weren’t sure why this had to be so complicated but you knew you would have to do something about it soon before it got any more difficult. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha hosts a small party.

Agatha, as it turned out, was a woman of her word. 

You just hadn’t been sure just what that was until the following evening, yet with land like she had and how she carried herself, perhaps you should have expected something like this. As more guests arrived, it only seemed like the next step you could only assume. Still, when Trelawny had showed up to inform you both of a little evening party that they were planning on having, you still managed to feel some sense of irritation about it. However, it was a good opportunity, as Trelawny had mentioned, to allow him to dig around in order to get a solid plan of action together after you had told him about the hollow books in the study. 

It really was just a matter of making sure they weren’t wondering where he was, but...well, you knew Agatha had hinted that she would make sure this went to plan for her and Arthur in whatever way she took your statement about your “marriage”. It was worth a try, you had to admit, much as you were uncertain about the idea of him digging around on his own but you couldn’t disagree with the worry that they would notice you or Arthur missing for the night. 

Which was how you found herself in one of the more expensive outfits in your case, trying not to look as tense as you felt. 

With the frustration of the afternoon and getting caught looking around, having to perform in this mockery of a high class party was the last thing you wanted to do for the night. It seemed like Arthur had similar feelings, you could almost feel his frustration and awkwardness coming off him as you both stood side by side, looking out over the party. It was pretty, you had to admit, seeing a couple people drinking and dancing to the music. You hadn’t been expecting anything close to live music and you couldn’t help but wonder, bitterly, who of the locals they weren’t planning on paying for that. 

However, your suspicions seemed to be proven right as Agatha had made sure you and Arthur weren’t going to be onlookers the whole night. Feeling her expectation and eyes on you both, you had suggested a dance and that was how you found yourself swaying awkwardly in Arthur’s arms. 

“This makin’ me miss Dutch’s gramophone,” he commented after a moment under his breath, causing you to chuckle lightly and glance up from where you were making sure your feet were in the right steps. 

“I’m missing a handful of things about camp…” you returned, “Though, hopefully Trelawny comes back with some news so we don’t have to stay here for much longer…” 

“Not keen on multiple day cons?” Arthur returned, glancing down at you as you looked up at him with a small scoff. 

“This is my first, so I can’t say I’ve been having the best time…” 

At least there was dancing at camp, which was at least somewhat familiar during the times you felt inclined to take it up. You had seen the odd party come and go, usually much more lively than the one you found yourself in, but that was expected with a group of outlaws. You had seen Arthur sharing the odd dance, too, but had never worked up the nerve to ask him specifically. What little passing idea you had about that back then, it certainly wasn’t like what you were doing in the moment. Really, this whole venture was the closest you had really been to him in both a social and physical sense now that you were, as of the previous night, sleeping back to back. 

In the moment, you took the silence Arthur offered after your statement, looking over his face as he seemed to look around himself for a moment. It was hard not to acknowledge that he was a handsome man, standing as close as you were, the way the light from the house played with the shadows of his face and…

No. No, you weren’t going to follow that thought down. You had to fight against shutting your eyes a moment, your lips pressing into a thin line for a moment before you were letting your eyes wander off to the house itself for a few moments. 

“I can damn near feel that woman’s eyes burnin’ holes into the back of my head,” Arthur muttered, causing you to glance back toward him. Didn’t take much to piece together who he was talking about, you had seen Agatha wandering around the party a bit herself. Where that husband of hers went, you weren’t sure, and you also weren’t sure if you liked that fact or not. 

“Yeah…” you returned with a small sigh, “I am really sorry about that, if I had known--” 

“Ah, stop apologizin’ for that…” Arthur started, meeting your gaze, “You did what ya could to make sure everythin’ didn’t fall apart, she can think what she wants.” 

“Well…” you started, an idea forming in your head. You knew what she was looking for out of this whole thing, and you doubted it put no more than some bitterness in her toward Arthur in light of everything but… “I think I know what could get her looking a little less.” 

“What’d that be?”

“Make it look like her efforts tonight worked,” you stated, “Y’know, just...dance and talk like we’ve been doing and just...pretend to kiss me. Look like a couple enjoying each other’s company.” 

It wasn’t a bad idea from an outside eye but you couldn’t help the hesitancy that sat in your tone, grateful for the gathering darkness to hide the heat you felt in your face. Really, you couldn’t pretend that you really entertained the interest you felt toward him all that deeply in the long run, but asking someone to kiss you, pretend or not, was enough to put a jump to your heart. 

“You realize I ain’t ever pretended to kiss anybody, right?” he returned, causing you to shrug. 

“I haven’t either,” you returned, “It’s just an idea, don’t think her feeling frustrated at you will do anything in the long run but it might keep her from watching you too closely. I’m not going to force you to do it.” 

“I…” he paused, looking over your face a moment, “You really think that’ll work?”

“I can’t say for certain, she’s done nothing but surprise me today.” 

You watched his face as he seemed to regard you for a moment, it taking some willpower not to drop your gaze at the turn this conversation had taken. Still, well, it might be enough to give you the space you needed instead of hoping Agatha wasn’t planning on anything else. Arthur tilted his head downwards for a few moments, looking to watch his feet a moment before looking back at you. 

“How, uh, how…?”

“I think you just go in like you were going to actually kiss me, then we don’t have to touch lips. At this distance, it’d be hard to tell,” you explained, your voice surprisingly even for the way your gut was twisting. 

Did you really have to push this far? Well, he’d asked, but…

“Alright…” he agreed around a short nod. You found your eyebrows raising somewhat, but you found yourself nodding lightly in agreement yourself. Alright, so…

You shut your eyes tilting your head up like you were meeting him for a kiss, and you could only hope between the two of you that it looked convincing enough. Arthur’s hand tightened a bit around your own, pressing himself a little closer before you could feel a steady breath against your lips. It was very strange, even you could feel the awkwardness quickly creeping up on you as you tried to hold the position. It seemed like that was as far as the two of you were going to go. 

However, after a few moments, Arthur let out a small sound that was a little close to frustrated. You were expecting him to pull back, getting ready to open your eyes but instead you felt something warm press against your lips, your eyebrows raising slightly in surprise as you realized it was his lips as he pressed a light kiss to your own. You almost found yourself pressing back into it more before rationality seemed to step in, causing you to slip the hand on his shoulder, tapping two fingers twice against his back solidly. 

Thankfully, he seemed to catch the signal you had mentioned the day before and pulled back. Immediately, you dropped your gaze to stare at the tip of his shoulder. 

“Ah, shit, listen…” he started, making you shake your head with an awkward chuckle. 

“Usually when you  _ pretend _ …” 

Guilt was clearly written across his features when you had chanced a look at him, Arthur glancing off toward the house himself. Anything but your face. You let out a sigh, nodding lightly. 

“I’m going...I’m going to step away now,” you stated, Arthur releasing his hold at the words, “Well, th-there’s no questioning that, but we can...talk about it later.” 

You didn’t really give him much time for a reaction before you were talking off toward the back of the house where the tables had been set up. Much as you preferred to keep a clear head, you found yourself taking up a flute of champagne, wanting at least that before you had to carry on with the party until Trelawny showed back up. It...it was fine. Probably. It was an overstepping, probably meant nothing but…

You didn’t need to overthink it at the moment, sipping on your drink as you looked around for any familiar face, seeing Arthur walk back into the house but you couldn’t bring yourself to follow him at the moment. However, you weren’t expecting a stranger to linger nearby, clearly more intoxicated than you were. This wasn’t some saloon in a town, but it gave you a similar feeling when you knew you would probably have to ask for some space. 

The two of you shared some awkward small talk about the party until you felt him grab at your hand, giving you a small smile--supposedly inviting, but you wouldn’t really call it such. 

“Why don’t...you give me the honor of dancing with you, miss?”

“Oh...I’m sorry, but I just got done with one…” you returned, pulling your hand from his to be met with a persistent touch.

“It won’t be much trouble…” 

“I’m sure, but I don’t think--” you pulled hard against the hold as he had shifted up to grab your elbow, “I don’t think my husband would be too pleased.”

“Oh, you’re married now?” he asked, chuckling like it was some joke. 

“I am. I...don’t know if you can see the ring,” you stated, tension starting to leak into your tone as you wished more than anything you could wind back and hit this bastard in the mouth without causing a scene. 

“I don’t really care if you are, my dear,” he returned, slurring his words somewhat as he tightened his grip. 

You had opened your mouth, quickly losing your composure as you were getting ready to tell him off or go through with the urge to hit him. However, you didn’t really need to, the expression on his face shifting slightly at something over your shoulder. 

“ _ Hey! _ ” you flinched slightly at the sharp sound of Arthur’s voice from close behind you, “Hands off, friend, don’t think the lady’s none too interested.” 

“Who’re you supposed to be?” the man demanded, loud and insulted while still keeping a hold on your arm but had loosened it somewhat. You took the chance to pull hard, causing him to lose his grip as you stepped back, Arthur coming to stand beside you. 

“Her husband,” he stated, “So, believe me, she’s none too interested.” 

“Aw...no, no you’re not,” the man stated around a laugh, “No, you’re just not minding your own business. Believe me, the lady and I were doing just fine.” 

“You  _ really _ wanna test me?” Arthur asked, almost in a growl. Instantly, you knew this was escalating, making you reach out toward him. 

“T-Tacitus, it’s not worth it,” you stated, glancing toward the man as you tried to keep your own bite back from your voice, “Sir, please, you are drunk.” 

“No, no, I’m thinking--” he started, anger raising somewhat in his voice as he stepped toward you. 

“What the hell is going on down here?” Gregory demanded as he walked up behind you, Trelawny not too far behind which put some relief in you. Arthur turned to glance toward him, his brow tight. If he was pretending to be your husband, the anger on his face certainly was genuine regardless. 

“Nothin’,” he stated, “Just lettin’ our friend here now he shouldn’t be tryin’ to force himself on married women.” 

You found yourself taking a step back at that, touching Trelawny’s shoulder as Gregory started demanding to know what was happening. 

“I’m going to the room,” you said, Trelawny giving you a small nod and a pat on the hand as he let out a sigh, stepping forward to address the chaos. 

_ It was damn well enough for one night. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Arthur have a late night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler this time around but it's establishment leading into the three final chapters so here we are. lol Updates may be slower due to life picking up again but I have most of the next chapters written up so we'll see.
> 
> As always, I don't have a beta so there may be mistakes.

You couldn’t sleep. 

Maybe it was the heat of the room or the fact that your mind kept running over the events of the day, further pushing guilt and frustration into the back of your mind. Arthur had wandered back in shortly after you had settled in for the night, settling in himself without a word and you were fairly relieved about that fact. However, well, maybe some conversation would at least further set this whole thing at ease. If only for the night. You kept wandering back to that study with the strange books, you just knew that would hold something valuable for you all. It was a matter of getting it, something you knew you would have to talk to Trelawny and Arthur about. 

That was probably one of the few things you felt positive about. 

Everything else was mixing terribly in your mind, playing out behind your eyelids. You kept going back to that drunk, wondering what he managed to get out of all of that, how quickly Arthur had been willing to step in. You knew he was protective, some of the other women explaining how they wanted him along from time to time to ward off people who caught them trying to rob them. You had often preferred to work alone, not having to watch someone’s back but you also knew it meant someone wasn’t watching yours. Throughout this whole thing, you found yourself not minding the idea of someone else being able to step in to create opportunities or even pick up the odd mess you made of things. 

There was also that damn kiss. 

You really were confused on where the hell it came from or why it happened, and much more on the fact that you hadn’t really minded it deep down. It had been a while since you had let people in to do those things, or found people who wanted to. Yet…well, this wasn’t _that._ You realized you were thinking like there were feelings involved, and there just wasn’t any way. There had been some interest in him on your end when you had first joined, Arthur catching your eye but it was distant and you had been pretty discouraged once some of the other women caught on. _Too busy with the gang, hung up on things, it wouldn’t work out._ A while ago you had resolved to let that go, and for the most part you had noticed it had been fading but this whole thing was just pushing that back to the surface. The events of the evening felt like you were digging a shovel into the earth you had buried that in. Feeling him sleeping so close while your mind was moving a mile a minute about him and what happened, you could admit to feeling envious about that he even could. 

So, trying not to sigh too loudly, you shifted up to toss the blanket off yourself and wandered through the darkness over toward the window. Fiddling with it for a moment, you managed to get it open, leaving the noises of the night to leak in from outside. A couple crickets, the wind rustling the trees lightly that blew a soothing bit of air against your face and arms. Curiously, you leaned out to glance down, noticing the side of the property. You let out a slightly amused huff–no, you weren’t going to risk a two story drop to get out of this situation. 

Still, the fresh air was nice and you could enjoy it for a few moments without worrying who was watching and saying what for a while, sitting yourself down on the chair and tucking your hand under your chin as you leaned against the small table. 

You had been begging to go on something bigger than pick pocketing from the local saloon and now you really just wanted to get back to camp. Still, the end was in sight, at least you were sure of it. 

“What’re you doin’?”

The question came so suddenly and from so close by that you couldn’t help the jump, hands coming down on the table as you turned, wide-eyed before your eyes adjusted to see the form of Arthur a step or two from where you were sitting. Exhaling heavily, you relaxed enough to rub your eyes. 

“Christ’s sake, Arthur,” you muttered, “It’s dark as pitch, you could’ve warned me.” 

“I said your name, you didn’t hear me? Woke up to you lookin’ like you were gonna jump out the window.” 

“I thought about it…” you admitted with some mild humor, “or at least climbing down the other windows.” 

You heard him huff lightly, but didn’t say anything further as you watched him settle into the chair across from you. The action caused you to raise your eyebrows, the minimal light from the window allowing you to see his face a little at least. A part of you was expecting him to just turn back around and go back to bed, considering how he had handled everything a couple hours ago before he fell asleep. With your thoughts, you weren’t sure what you preferred most. You were torn between just asking him about what happened that evening and just letting it get shoved back inside like everything else. Yet, a tired part of you kind of just wanted to tell him everything if only to know for sure if there was just no way. He had kissed you, much as you had suggested the pretend one at first but…

“This is gonna sound out of the blue, but did you bring some cigarettes?” he asked, causing you to furrow your brows with a small smile touching your expression. 

“No?”

“Didn’t give much thought to take anythin’ out of my satchel before I left damn thing with Trelawny,” he replied, almost in a grumble, “Didn’t even take my journal.” 

“I only took my gun,” you replied, catching the rise of eyebrows in his expression and chuckled, “I’m not planning on using it, but I know better by now to not have some fall back plan if things go wrong.” 

“Guess I can’t say anythin’ wrong about that…” 

You offered him a light shrug, glancing out of the window before you noticed the tightness in your gut. Really, the last thing you wanted to talk about was cigarettes, but you were still trying to figure out if this was something to let go or ask about. Sleepiness was sitting heavily on your mind, it left you talking a little more freely but you still pressed your lips together at the thought. However, you found your gaze shifting back toward him as Arthur sighed, leaning his arms against the table somewhat as he scratched at the back of his neck. 

“I’m sorry,” he stated, “for earlier.” 

“What part?” you asked, having an idea on what he was talking about, but wanted some confirmation.

“Kissin’ you,” he replied, Arthur glancing up to meet your gaze, “I…I can’t tell you what I was thinkin’, don’t think there was much of it goin’ on. I was just…thinkin’ they wasn’t gonna buy that pretend one and…I overstepped. Whole thing’s got me confused.” 

You hated the way your stomach dropped at hearing that. 

“The con?” 

“Sure,” he returned with a nod, “But…feels like Dutch is tryin’ to shove dirt into an old wound with this whole thing.” 

You furrowed your brows, watching him carefully as he seemed to be interested in whatever he could see out of the window from where he was sitting. Whatever he was trying to say, you didn’t want to push it but it was hard not to tell that he was warring with his thoughts for a few moments. Arthur was hard to read on most days, but speaking plainly like this you could tell he was trying to piece something together. 

“I…I was almost married. Once. Didn’t work out, guess we was…too different or I wouldn’t change. It’s…a long while ago, now. She married someone her daddy approved of and I haven’t heard from her since…” he replied, shaking his head lightly before glancing back toward you, “So, I…guess this whole thing’s got me thinkin’ about how that whole thing ended and I’ve been feelin’ foolish for how frustrated this has been makin’ me. Just a con, ain’t supposed to be nothin’.” 

“…I’m sorry,” you replied, shaking your head, “I…this whole thing’s got me turned around a bit, myself.” 

“What ways?” he asked, sounding genuinely curious. Ah, christ. 

You let out a sigh, debating on what to say. _I’m just confused because of these little feelings I’ve had for you since I had first joined that I shoved down in belief that nothing would come of it. That I have to share a bed with you and pretend you’re my husband like that won’t have them returning from the grave._ It didn’t have to be that dramatic, but you could feel that sitting on your tongue. Still, you let out a soft chuckle, shaking your head. 

“I’ve lived…a lonely life,” you remarked, “These days are the days I’ve spent the most around other people that I didn’t intend to rob, and of course I couldn’t stay in the same places for long. I haven’t shared a bed with anybody since I was a kid, much as I have to pretend there’s this little fence between us but…I don’t know, it’s all strange.” 

It wasn’t a lie, but it was far from what you really wanted to say. It…it wasn’t going to amount to anything, he was already apologizing for showing some genuine romantic affection. If it was, who knows who he was kissing. Might not have even been you in his mind. The thoughts put a tightness to your chest, very similar to the feelings you got when you were told about how having feelings for him wouldn’t go nowhere in the first place. It had been true, too, you figured. There wasn’t a sudden interest regardless, no sudden declarations that it was only you who could sway him like something from those romance novels Mary-Beth read. 

It was frustrating that you still wanted to _see._ It wasn’t hard to miss how he carried himself around camp, how he treated those closest to him. Even throughout this whole thing, outside of a tense moment here and there, he had been cooperative and had your back…

“Thank you,” you stated, letting out a breath, “For sharing that with me, of course, but also getting between that man downstairs. Usually I can handle things like that with some harsh words and a taking a swing if the message isn’t clear, but causing a scene here…well, I appreciate that.” 

“Well, sure,” he replied with a nod, “Saw him grabbin’ at you like he were gonna take you hostage, the hell’d he want anyway?”

“A dance,” you replied, “At least, he probably figured that’s what he was planning on starting with. Wouldn’t take no for any reason.” 

“Guess stubborn bastards are around everywhere, silver spoon or not…” 

“Guess so. Still, thank you,” you repeated with a small sigh, rising from your chair, “I…I forgive you for the kiss. It was just a thing. We should go back to–I should go back to bed.”

“Sure…” 

You didn’t really spare him much of a look as you walked back toward the bed, knowing it was another thing to trap you in your thoughts but with the exhaustion pulling at the back of your mind. Settling yourself back down, you took some ease from the fact that he hadn’t returned with you yet, not wanting to cast him a glance as you shut your eyes and tried to fall asleep. This time, it was fairly successful, not noticing when Arthur had settled himself back down and curled up slightly on his side, facing your back. 

* * *

It was definitely later in the day by the time you awoke again, jolting slightly at the sound of knocking. 

You noticed that you were at least alone in the bed, though Arthur was still in the room as he was the one to wander toward the door. Though, relief hit you as Trelawny wandered in, glancing around himself before his eyes landed on you. Thankfully, you hadn’t fully undressed the night before, though with how warm you were it was a decision you were paying for. 

“My dear, are you still in bed?” he asked, causing you to wave a sleepy hand toward him as you rubbed at your eyes. 

“Long night…” you muttered, sitting up fully as you looked toward him. Arthur was dressed for the day, some plates sitting on the table that suggested he had been up for a while. You hadn’t heard him once. 

“Certainly seems so,” Trelawny returned, glancing toward Arthur, “Though, while you two have been taking a late morning, I have come across what we’ve been waiting for. Mr. Dupoint is keeping his money in the study.” 

“In the books,” you confirmed to the curious glances of the two men in the room, “I did some digging, I’m very certain it’s in some of the books I’ve found.” 

“You wasn’t wrong about him bein’ a paranoid bastard,” Arthur commented, watching as Trelawny nodded lightly as you could almost see the gears turning in his head. Really, you could feel some relief settling at the fact that finally something was being done outside of playing this game with the owners in hopes that they would slip up and say something truly valuable. You were starting to believe you or someone else was going to slip up and say something that would blow the cover. 

“Well, then I believe a good distraction is in order,” Trelawny stated, straightening up, “If I can…corner them both with my poor distraught cousin, we could possibly have Arthur here break into the study and steal the money.” 

“What am I distraught over?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Your marriage, of course,” he replied, glancing between you and Arthur, “Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the both of you certainly aren’t convincing them of a long lasting marriage. However, that’s not impossible to work with. We could leave within the day, bounty in hand and they would be none the wiser.” 

“It’s not a bad idea,” you said as you shifted to sit on the side of the bed, rubbing at your eyes, “I’m not exactly looking like I’m sleeping peacefully beside the love of my life.” 

“And I’m just supposed to know what books this feller is keepin’ his money in?” Arthur asked, glancing between the two of you. 

“They’re bulky,” you stated, spreading your hands apart slightly in front of you, “About…this wide, don’t have titles on them and obviously don’t feel like books. Gregory’s bein’ smart but he’s not exactly hiding them very well.”

“It’s settled!” Trelawny stated, hands resting on his hips as he turned to glance toward you, “Once you’re ready, we could do this within the night and be gone by the morning.”

“Wonderful,” you returned with a nod, Trelawny bidding another goodbye before he left the room. You let out a slow sigh once the door was shut, rising from the bed and walking toward the case. “I don’t know what his plan is, it’s a piss poor honeymoon of two days but…” 

“I don’t think we’re ever supposed to know his plans,” Arthur remarked, turning his back as you set about getting dressed for the day. “You alright? Hell of a sleep you had.” 

“Sure,” you replied, situating yourself into the outfit you had picked, “I had given up on getting to sleep last night. I’m just relieved that the end’s in sight.” 

Arthur hummed in agreement. “You’re sure ‘bout them books?”

“Yeah, very certain,” you replied with a nod, turning toward him before you reached down into your case and produced the lock pick Trelawny had given you the day before, “Here. Figure it’s quieter than just giving you my gun.” 

“Wouldn’t count that out…” Arthur returned, taking the lock pick from you and tucked it into a pocket, “All this drama for some damn books.” 

“Yeah…” you stated around a sigh, shutting your case as you pressed your lips into a thin line. A part of you just wanted to get out of this whole thing, go back to something fairly normal but…well, you hadn’t been lying to yourself the night before. You weren’t sure what to do about the feeling that sat in your gut and chest, how quickly it would fade again after everything. If it would. 

You really didn’t want to think about it at the moment, readying yourself for whatever Trelawny had planned for the climax of this whole thing. Once the money was yours and you were far away from this place, you could then address the thoughts circling in your head about Arthur and where this would all end up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You rob the study.

“Now, I need you to follow my lead…” Trelawny stated once the both of you stood before the main floor’s parlor room, your eyes shifting around to take notice of the odd staff and then some of the guests lingering outside. “I imagine the conversation won’t be pleasant.” 

“We just need a distraction, not to insult their honor,” you replied in a low voice, raising an eyebrow toward him. 

“Oh, believe me, nothing keeps a mind occupied better than an argument,” he replied, straightening out his jacket and squaring out his shoulders. Regardless of what he was planning on doing, you knew you weren’t about to disagree or get in his way with that money at stake. You knew it was a gamble without confirmation that he was indeed hiding money in the books, but you trusted your gut in most situations and that was what it was telling you in your current one. 

So, you walked into the room behind Trelawny after he shoved the doors open with an almost overzealous flourish, causing the occupants inside to look toward him curiously. Both Agatha and Gregory were sitting inside, both in conversation until Trelawny came walking toward him. 

“I believe it would be in all our interests if we were to discuss reimbursement for the damages you two have caused,” Trelawny stated, sounding very much like a man who wasn’t about to take no for an answer. You couldn’t help but raise your eyebrows a bit at the act, but you tried to remain as neutral as you could until you understood what he was playing at her. 

Naturally, the looks that came across Agatha’s face was one of confusion, Gregory narrowing his eyes toward him. 

“What could you possibly be talking about?” Agatha asked, folding her hands in front of herself as her husband stood up behind her, a hand resting against the back of her chair. 

“The damages to my poor cousin’s marriage, of course,” Trelawny replied, extending a hand back toward you, “They have been here but two days and married only slightly longer than that and already it has been putting such stress into her. Your meddling and then of course your lack of control over your guests, how could we not be upset?” 

“Mrs. Kilgore, we are deeply sorry for the harassment last night, but what meddling could he possibly be talking about?” 

_Oh, no._ You took a breath in, your mind racing as you squared your shoulders, narrowing your eyes. 

“Please, I would greatly appreciate it if you would not try to play us for fools, you know exactly what he is talking about. Last night? Forcing us to dance under your watch? I could barely get him to kiss me let alone enjoy himself, on top of that terrible drunkard putting his hands on me, it was the worst night of our lives.” 

“Well, I do wish that could have gone better for you, but I don’t believe the blame for that is on us.” 

“It most certainly isn’t,” Gregory stated, his tone tight and you could hear the anger pulled tight behind it. 

“Whatever is that supposed to mean?” you snapped. 

“Mrs. Kilgore, I know you’ve talked to me about the issue before, but perhaps the problem lies within your marriage and not what is happening here. Surely we can’t be expected to pay the price for you marrying so quickly.” 

“How dare you,” Trelawny returned, faining great offense that you tried to echo with the quick exhale that followed her statement, “If I am to recall, you had told me that this establishment would be more than perfect for the occasion, and barely two days in and they would rather leave than spend another minute in your home.”

“Well, am I to remind you, Mrs. Kilgore, how you were trespassing behind locked doors? Surely that isn’t--” 

“I had told you more than once that the door was unlocked, surely I can’t be faulted for assuming that was as free as the other rooms. I never asked you to get involved in the affairs of my marriage and yet you also sit here and insult my character?” 

“Indeed!” Trelawny stated, “I believe it best that my poor cousin leave, should you continue to distress her further. However, I am still of the mind that we should receive some of my funding back for what damages this whole ordeal has done.”

“We are not charging Mr. and Mrs. Kilgore, but if you would like some of the money you have invested back--” 

“We won’t give it,” Gregory stated, “We are not at fault here, they are causing a scene for the sake of it. We’re not going to be moved by such.” 

“I’ve heard quite enough,” you stated, shaking your head. Trelawny turned toward you, placing a hand on your shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry, please go and tell Tacitus to pack a bag. We will be leaving within the day.” 

With a nod, you moved back toward the doors and shut them behind you as you heard Trelawny turn to address them both inside. With a heavy exhale, you quickly moved toward the stairs and up onto the second floor. You made your way toward the study, opening the door to Arthur looking about ready to attack whoever was to step through there, a couple billfolds tucked into his case with his clothing. 

“Easy…” you said, partly shutting the door behind you, “How are things in here?” 

“Fine,” he stated with a nod, “You wasn’t lyin’ ‘bout the money. How are things down there? You two ain’t done, are you? Barely had time to…” 

“No, no. It’s just me,” you stated, moving across to the bookshelf across from him, pulling out the book from the other day and opening it. You couldn’t help the small smile at seeing the money inside, happy to be right. “Trelawny’s got them busy with some dramatics, sent me out after insulting my “marriage”.” 

“Sounds like him,” Arthur muttered, the two of you falling into quick silence and you pulled more books out and took the money inside, tucking them back into the spaces. It would be enough to keep eyes off you for the night, though you felt your presence wouldn’t be met with such warmth as it was before. 

Figuring you got all you could, both you and Arthur went back to the room to start getting things ready. You shoved a handful of bills into your case and clothing, shutting it tightly as you could feel some anxiety filling the space between waiting. Really, it hadn’t been much of a wait, evening barely touching afternoon before Trelawny returned alone as he opened the bedroom door. 

“How did we fair?” he asked once he shut it securely behind himself. 

“Ain’t sure, wasn’t countin’” Arthur replied, “Couple thousand, at least. Dutch’ll be pleased.” 

“Wonderful,” he stated, “Agatha and Gregory are willing to let us stay another night, but we must leave the following morning. However, the sooner we leave, the better. So, I will contact the coach and we’ll leave tonight.” 

Upon agreeing, he left in a hurry that didn’t really leave you feeling any better. There were still a number of feelings that still sat from the night before, but they seemed a little muted behind the knowledge that there was stolen money in the cases and you weren’t exactly welcome anymore. It was more waiting and you hated it, all your life knowing you took off as soon as you had your score. 

Still, you were almost free and you could work through the rest then. 

* * *

“He’s bein’ dramatic in every sense today,” Arthur commented after some silence, causing you to glance up from where you were watching the window, “This is why we never put him on the getaway.” 

“He’s been driving most of this,” you replied with a shrug, “He said he had to get the coach, probably had to go into town. Shouldn’t be too much longer.” 

“I guess…” Arthur muttered, sounding like he didn’t even want to give him that much of an admission. 

“If I’m going to be put on cons like this after because I managed to go through with this, I don’t know how much of that I’m willing to take,” you remarked with a short chuckle. 

“Naw, you’ll probably get ribbed ‘round the fire enough but don’t think Dutch’ll force somethin’ like this again. Sounded like he regretted havin’ to go through with it.” 

“Wouldn’t budge, I tried,” you said, shaking your head, “Though, yeah, I feel like I’m going to have to answer plenty of questions about this whole thing.” 

“Yeah…” Arthur stated around a sigh, a pause following that sounded like he was struggling with before he spoke up again. He glanced toward you, a frown on his face. “I...listen, I didn’t get to say much last night but if you wanna--” 

However, before he could get it out, there was the sound of a couple footfalls outside and some struggle as it sounded like someone was shoved against the door. All conversation stopped, dying on your tongue as your stomach tightened. A few moments later, the door swung open with some force, Trelawny stumbling in unceremoniously like he had been shoved inside. Gregory walked in behind him, quickly hauling him up from his near fall and wrapped an arm across the front of his neck, your eyes catching the sight of a metal barrel shoved into Trelawny’s temple. 

“Alright…” he started, “Here is how this will happen. You’re going to tell me where you put the money you stole, and I won’t save the law the trouble and put a bullet in  _ your cousin _ myself.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you stated, Gregory turning Trelawny harshly in his hold as he raised the gun toward you instead. 

“We are not playing this game anymore, you know exactly what I’m talking about,” he stated, “Where is it?”

“Listen, Mr. Dupoint--”

Your words died down at the sound of the hammer being pulled back on the gun, your head rising slightly as you raised your hands at your sides slightly. There was some movement from your side, Arthur shifting in to step somewhat in the space between Gregory’s gun and where you stood. However, he was unarmed and you were only too aware of that, Gregory narrowing his eyes slightly with a soft huff. 

“How noble.” 

“Mr. Dupoint, please…” you started again, his hand shifting to point a gun at you over Arthur’s shoulder. 

“We’re not negotiating,” he stated, “Tell me, or I will put a bullet in one of you. What will it be?” 

“You keep threatenin’ them, mister, and you’re gonna regret it,” Arthur stated, standing tense off to the side of you as Gregory turned his gaze toward him again but not the weapon, his expression impassive. 

“By all means, do something, but one of them will die and that will be on you,” he stated, “I’m getting tired of repeating myself:  _ where is the money? _ ”

There was a heavy pause as nobody spoke for a moment, no more attempts to negotiate or threaten. You could feel some frustration cropping up in you, not liking the feeling of staring down a barrel.  _ A gun. _ Slowly, you took in an inhale as realization hit you that Gregory wasn’t the only one in the room that had a weapon. You could at least get him to release Trelawny if nothing else in the confined room. With a sigh, you nodded. 

“I’ll get you the money,” you replied, hearing a hiss of your name from Arthur that caused you to shoot him a look, “It’s in my case, but you’ll have to let me move to open it.” 

Gregory seemed to weigh that option, his aim still steadily on you. However, eventually he relented, adjusting his grip on the gun and Trelawny as he did so. 

“If you move in any way that I don’t like, I’m not going to give you another chance,” he warned, earning a nod from you before he allowed you to take a couple steps back. Keeping your gaze on his, you pulled the case toward yourself slowly with your foot. 

Bending down, you undid the locks before opening it to the money that sat inside. Clearing two of the billfolds from the back of it, you set them out slowly beside yourself before reaching down further to grip your gun that waited inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your little con finally comes to a head.

You could feel your fingers shaking slightly over the grip, pulling it out at the same speed you did the money and set it on top before removing another fold to place on the ground. Hovering your hand over the gun, you looked back up toward Gregory with as much of a neutral expression you could manage. 

“Release my cousin and I’ll remove the rest,” you stated, “You come over here to take it yourself, you’ll be turning your back on Tacitus and I can tell you it’s the last place you want to be.” 

“Sure as the sky is blue,” Arthur returned, causing Gregory to glance at him out of the corner of his eye before he sighed, glancing back toward you. 

“If he takes a step toward me, I will put a bullet in you.” 

“Then we’ll both be dead,” you stated, “and my cousin and husband will take off with the money. It’s really best that you just do what I say. I don’t want anybody to die, including myself, so I will give you the money back.” 

Gregory hesitated, meeting your gaze for a moment until he let out a sigh, unwinding his grip on Trelawny and shoved him aside toward the door. Though, as he turned slightly to do that, you gripped the gun and raised it up, firing a shot into Gregory’s knee. Instantly, the man buckled with a loud yell, turning and firing a shot toward you that had you throwing yourself fully toward the floor as it hit the wall just above where your head was. Instantly, the room seemed to pick up speed, Arthur charging forward to stomp a foot down on his hand and kicking the gun in his grip toward you. 

You picked it up, quickly gathering the money you set out and closed up the case before rising back up to your feet and tossing Arthur the gun he had kicked toward you. 

“Ain’t a soul in here that didn’t hear that,” Arthur stated, Trelawny nodding as he pushed himself a little more upright and he turned to look out into the hallway.

“No doubt,” he agreed, glancing back toward you, “So, I suggest you take the money and follow me. Quickly.” 

Really, it was hard to tell the level of chaos this whole thing was going to cause, you couldn’t hear anything from downstairs but no doubt someone was going to come up there or make a run for the local law. You tried your best to sidestep Gregory, who lay groaning and cursing on the floor, blood leaking out onto the floors. You, Arthur, and Trelawny all made a mad dash toward the stairs, some yelling hitting your ears but you were really focused on just getting outside into the night. 

Though, movement caught your eye as Agatha tried to step out from a hallway, you raising the gun toward her that stopped her in her tracks. 

“Not worth it, Mrs. Dupoint,” you warned, pausing before the front door, “Go to your husband.” 

“You weasle your way in here--” she started, her voice raised. 

“I shot your husband and I will shoot you, too, believe me,” you stated, “I know a family in town who wouldn’t mind hearing one of you got hurt during this whole thing, let’s keep that number down.” 

“You--” she tried again, before cutting herself off. Eventually, she seemed to back down, making a move to go for the stairs to where Gregory was still suffering his shot leg. You heard Arthur call your name, causing you to glance back toward him as he lingered in the front yard. 

“The hell are you doin’?” he demanded, “ _ Let’s go! _ ” 

You glanced back to see Agatha had turned fully and was moving up the stairs quickly, causing you to lower your weapon and turn to run off into the yard to follow after Arthur and Trelawny. Luckily, it seemed Trelawny had indeed gotten his carriage together, the three of you climbing in before it took off quickly down the path. You kept your gun solidly in your grip, keeping your head on the passing darkness for a few minutes to look for any lanterns or people riding toward you all. Eventually, things seemed to relax somewhat as there weren't any signs of people following after you. 

“Well that was damn dramatic from start to finish,” Arthur remarked, making you glance toward him. 

“Indeed…” Trelawny said with a short exhale, glancing toward you, “I thought I had said there wasn’t a need for weapons.”

“I don’t go into any job without at least one,” you said, “Learned that as a kid and it’s been the same since.” 

“Saved your life,” Arthur returned, “Would’ve lost every damn cent and probably ended up at the end of a rope so I’m guessin’ it was a good call.” 

Trelawny shook his head, “He cornered me coming back in and shoved a gun into the back of my head.” 

“It’s over with,” you said, “It was a good take and you ran most of the show, I’m glad I could give some help in the end.” 

He gave a small nod, seeming to be collecting himself still as you leaned back a bit in your seat as the rushing in your head from when you shot Gregory seemed to be subsiding somewhat. Darkness had fallen as you passed the town, Trelawny saying something about getting beyond a state line before finding a place to lay low for the night. You weren’t sure if you liked the idea of sleeping anywhere that wasn’t camp with the feeling of being chased weighing down on you, but you didn’t comment as you let yourself calm down and let the paranoia fall off a bit with it. 

Eventually, Trelawny had deemed it far enough and leaned out a bit to say something to the man driving them--an old friend, he had said, and someone who knew the country well. He would find a local saloon for the night that wouldn’t cause any grief, a small frown situating but you couldn’t really turn down the idea of a drink after everything. 

* * *

The saloon in question was exactly like you had figured it would be, situated in a quiet and dark town from the time of night the carriage had arrived. The building in question looked old and worn, yet it was at least somewhat more alive than the town that surrounded it when you had stepped inside, a few people drinking and talking within. Immediately, you knew that the three of you would stick out in a place like this, arriving in clothing that belonged to people who likely didn’t show their faces around a place like that. So, getting the rooms first and changing into something more familiar seemed like the best bet, considering the somewhat judgmental and suspicious look the barman shot you with. 

Really, you were happy to be out of the clothes you had been given, really feeling like this whole thing was coming to a close. It had. All that was left was to travel back to camp and give the gang its cut from the whole thing. It was odd, you knew it had only been about two days, it had happened much quicker than you had been expecting. Maybe at the beginning, hearing about how short you really had to remain there for would have been a relief, but in the moment it left you unsure. 

Sure, there would be more jobs, more cons, but...well, you couldn’t deny that conflicting feeling that sat in your gut about just going back to normal with all that had happened between you and Arthur. 

Christ, you were thinking like there was something more to that kiss, causing you to let out a slow exhale through your nose. He had been saying something about it, too, before Gregory kicked the door open to interrupt the whole thing. 

With a shake of your head, you pulled the ring off your finger. Turning it over somewhat between your fingers, you figured it would at least catch a nice price at a local fence or be worth dropping into the camp’s donation box once you got back. Tucking it into a pocket in your jacket, you headed down into the actual saloon for a drink or two before turning in. However, as you approached the bar, it didn’t seem like you were the only one with the idea in mind. 

Admittedly, you had almost passed him off as another patron before the familiar hat caught your attention, Arthur leaning forward into the bar as he seemed to be focused on his drink. With a small exhale, you let a smile touch your lips before you made your way toward him. 

“Hey,” you greeted, touching the back of his shoulder a moment before dropping your hand to lean forward into the bar. 

“Howdy,” Arthur returned with a nod, watching as you ordered a beer for yourself before he glanced around himself a moment, “Just you, then, I reckon?” 

“I haven’t seen Trelawny since he disappeared into the room upstairs,” you replied with a shrug, “I thought about doing the same myself, but I don’t know…”

“Usually celebrate a job well done,” Arthur said, leaning back once your beer had arrived, touching your shoulder a moment as he passed behind you, “Well, if it’s just you, come on.” 

You glanced back at him a moment, taking note of the touch as your heart thudded a bit at the action.  _ Foolish. Just being foolish. _ Still, you took your drink and followed him toward one of the tables, offering him a small chuckle.

“You don’t need to keep doing that, you know?” 

“Doin’ what?” he asked, glancing up toward him as you approached the table to sit down beside him. 

“Lingering touches like there’s eyes on us,” you replied, wholly teasing but the look that crossed his face seemed to take that as genuine reprimand. 

“Ah, right. Sorry,” he replied, rubbing at his chin slightly as the expression on your face fell a bit at the reaction. 

“It’s...I was just joking, don’t worry about it,” you replied, waving a hand slightly, “It’s a shame Josiah isn’t up for joining us.” 

“Ahh, he’ll get some sleep and ya won’t be able to shut him up on the ride to camp tomorrow,” Arthur said a little dismissively, “Guess it’s been a day for him.” 

“Getting dragged around with a gun pressed to your head might take some energy out of anybody, I suppose,” you returned with a shrug, taking a swig from your beer before glancing toward him, “The clothing and rings are nice, I wonder what rich soul he talked them out of.” 

“Never thought I’d be so happy to be back in the same ol’ jacket, but here we are,” Arthur muttered, taking another drink from his own bottle, “Them rings might be worth gettin’ some extra money for.” 

“I was thinking the same,” you said with a nod, “Though, if that’s your plan, too, I figure it’s probably going to the same place in the end…” 

Reaching into your jacket pocket, you pulled out the ring and placed it on the table in front of him. There was a strange feeling about it, having it sitting in there and you knew you were being dramatic about it but if you didn’t have to worry about it, all the better. Arthur let out a short huff, picking it up himself as he turned it over in his palm a moment. 

“Figure that was probably one of your worst cons if in you’re not lookin’ for keepsakes.” 

“Money’s enough,” you replied with a shrug, trying to drown your nerves in the beer a bit as you took another drink. 

Was this one of your worst cons? For what happened, no. It was quick and fairly effective with enough dramatics to be worth telling a story or two about. However, there was something about it that was making it hard to even relax in the moment. Well, there wasn’t just  _ something _ , you knew exactly what it was. Hope for something more. Was it greedy that a part of you wanted this to end in some way that wasn’t just...a story to tell for a laugh around a campfire? Perhaps. Still, you shoved those thoughts aside for a while, you and Arthur talking back and forth a bit as you took back a couple more drinks. 

It wasn’t anything to get you drunk, cheap beer in this remote town. Still, it allowed you to let it numb a bit of your thoughts, sharing a couple stories from before you joined the gang and running on your own, Arthur sharing the odd one about his time in the gang but there wasn’t anything much deeper than that. Still, it kept your spirits high, laughing a little easier at his jokes before you both had figured it was enough and headed up toward the rooms. Though, as you went to pass him in the hallway, a thought occurred as you turned back around to address him. 

“Before that Gregory showed up, you were saying something?”

“Huh?”

“About last night?” you asked, tilting your head as some recognition settled into Arthur’s expression. 

“Oh, it...weren’t anythin’, don’t worry ‘bout it.” 

“No, come on,” you said with a short chuckle, a touch frustrated, “It’s been bothering me. Whatever it was, I’m sure it won’t hurt me any.” 

That was a big lie and you knew it. Though, really, maybe a part of you was holding onto that hope you had been feeling over the past day that was being held in place by the old hopes you had back when you joined the gang all those months ago. That whatever he had to say, it might give you some sign on if it would be best to let it go finally or…

“I just...was gonna apologize again for all that happened last night while I weren’t...half asleep. For...droppin’ all that on you ‘bout my old relationship and just for forcin’ you to use that shoulder tappin’ thing.” 

“Oh, I…” you sighed, knowing that still didn’t have an answer you were looking for and the realization of that had your heart pounding, “I never thought badly about hearing all of that, Arthur, but...it’s fine.” 

“Whole thing’s still strange in my mind,” he admitted, shaking his head. 

“Yeah?”

“Sure, but it’s over with now…” 

You nodded lightly, a part of you wanting to glance down away from his face, but something seemed to keep you there. Arthur seemed to be thinking about something, brow somewhat tight as the shadows from the lamp light in the hallway played off his face. Though, he glanced toward you a moment, and something in your chest pulled. How you managed to sidestep all the worrying and frustration over the last day to close in the space, you weren’t sure. You could have pulled him in for an awkward ‘good night’ hug and left it at that, but instead something had you reaching out to grip a hand into his jacket and placing a hand against the side of his jaw as you pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Arthur tensed up at first, not really responding before you felt it being returned somewhat. The gesture was still somewhat awkward, uncertain, much as you felt the warmth of his hand against your back. It wasn’t really like how you had pictured it in your head in passing, and not all that better from the one you shared during that party. Though, it really took you a moment before your mind started to scream. You had just shoved yourself on him out of the blue, and he hadn’t shoved you off but…

You parted, backing off from him quickly for what could have been a tender kiss as you pressed a hand against your mouth, brow tightening.  _ Stupid. Stupid. _

“I--” 

“I’m sorry,” you blurted out, “I’m so sorry, I must’ve...I’m sorry.” 

Arthur opened his mouth slightly as if to reply, but you had turned on your own to cross the hall toward the room you had bought. Why did you do that? You knew it would make tomorrow all the more unbearable and now you were certain you wouldn’t be the only one feeling it thanks to what just happened. Once you had shut your door, you waited a moment. If there would be footfalls coming toward your room to suggest he wasn’t going to let it go,  _ anything. _ However, you heard his door open and shut with a tight snap that had you gritting your teeth, embarrassment heating your face as you knocked your head against the inside of the door. 

“ _ Damn it. _ ”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to camp.

The ride back to the town outside of camp was almost an echo of the one you took out of it with the silence and tension. 

You had a poor sleep the night before, the thoughts of kissing Arthur in the hallway playing over in your head as you tried to pick it apart bit by bit. There was hatred that it happened the way it did, and after not exactly the best or bonding experience. Yet, there had been reminances of the feelings you felt. Someone solidly there, the touches to the back of your shoulders and arms around your waist. You birated yourself over the fact that it was all part of a role, you both were playing a role. You gave Arthur similar touches and leans and you doubted that he was as torn up about it as you were. At least, that’s what the bitter voice in your head had been saying. He had kissed you that first time, but he had admitted to it being out of confusion and anxiety about having more suspicion on the two of you. He had kissed you back somewhat with the second, but you knew better than to take that uncertainty you felt in it as anything but a sign that you shouldn’t have done it. 

It had complicated, too, with the thought that you had been starting to get used to sharing a bed with someone. 

Needless to say, the sleep you got wasn’t great but you got up easily enough in the morning. You figured you would have time to address it eventually, but at Arthur’s silence and his avoidance of your gaze, you started to just really want to get back to camp. However, you were anxious about that in a way, too. If you had known you would feel so complicated about the whole thing once it was done, you would have put up more of a fight with Dutch. Still, you couldn’t take back what was done and the take was a good one. They’d be happy with that. Thankfully, you were closer to a stateline, the carriage ride being a little shorter than the one you took up there, but it would still be a ride. 

One where you couldn’t even look at the man beside you without feeling some sense of frustration and embarrassment. You wanted to apologize, and you knew a time would come where Trelawny didn’t have to witness every moment of it, but as it remained it almost made it worse going back than it was leaving. 

At least back then you had some idea on what Arthur was thinking, now you just had questions. Had you overstepped? Was he angry? Was he as conflicted as you were? Would he even want to pursue anything if you admitted to feeling something? They were hard questions to bring up, and certainly not something you wanted to share around anybody but him. 

So, you kept silent for the most part, almost scared you’d say something to make the whole thing worse. 

“So, where’re you goin’ next? Gonna up and disappear on us again since this whole thing’s done?” Arthur asked Trelawny, causing you to glance at him out of the corner of your eye but you found your gaze moving back to the passing scenery again. 

“Oh, I always come back, Arthur,” Trelawny replied around a chuckle, “One can’t expect to find the leads I do while just sitting around camp.” 

“Ain’t nobody knows where you come up with them leads, so I’ll believe that…” Arthur returned with a short huff. 

“Well, I’m sure Dutch will have you back to your usual brand of fun soon enough.” 

You could only hope. 

“Yeah, then you’ll slither off to wherever it is you go until you come waltzin’ back in here with another job in a couple months.” 

“Hm. Well, I’ll be sure to suggest leaving you two out of anything that involves anything more than a simple pickpocket.” 

“Were we really that terrible?” you asked, despite yourself, as you turned your head slightly to glance toward Trelawny. He tilted his head slightly, rubbing at his mustache for a moment. 

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t say you two were the perfect fit for the job, but we have what we came for so I suppose it’s unfair to say you were completely terrible.” 

“I’ll be sure to let Dutch know you think that,” Arthur replied, his tone still light but you could sense something there. You weren’t going to look too deeply into it. 

You let the silence fall after that, turning your focus back toward the road again. Eventually, the previous night started to catch up with you, letting yourself fall asleep off and on throughout the journey if only to keep yourself from overthinking yourself into a problem. There was some lightness that came with the short conversation, much as it wasn’t as relaxed and celebratory you had thought it would have been a couple days ago. Which you knew was through your own actions, but...well, it happened. It was a kiss, or two you supposed, it could have been worse if you had pushed beyond that. If Arthur would have even let you. 

With another sigh through your nose, you shoved the thoughts aside as you tried to wake up a little more as the scenery started to become a little more familiar after a few hours of travel. 

* * *

  
  
It was early evening by the time you reached camp, gone only for a couple days but the exhaustion you felt made it seem more than that. 

You almost wanted to keep going, honestly, if only partly to avoid what waited within. Perhaps without the extra company of Arthur and Trelawny on their own horses, but you had almost missed riding in the open. You made a mental note to just go out for a bit the following day by yourself, but continued to keep pace behind the two men up ahead. Finally, you turned into some trees and down a path into a clearing with the familiar tents and wagons up ahead, Arthur calling out a greeting to the guard on duty. Sounded like John. 

Steering your horse off toward a free hitching post, you allowed yourself a minute to pat your horse on the neck as you noticed a familiar figure stepping out of the central tent. 

“Our own little wedding party! You are back…” Dutch called, jovial as he raised his arms up toward Trelawny and Arthur at the far hitching post. “All the more richer in spirit  _ and _ money, I should hope.” 

“Indeed! Quite the reward, I believe,” Trelawny returned, pulling the extra saddle bag off his horse that he had tucked the money into once you had all arrived at the nearest town to camp. He passed that on to the gang leader, Dutch weighing it in his hands a moment before he took at glance at them and then towards you. 

“Well done!” he stated, “All of you! I think some celebrations are in order for your return and what you’ve brought us.” 

_ Great. _

You heard some cheers of agreement from camp, your hands coming up to rub at your eyes a moment but you couldn’t help the small grin that touched your face. Any excuse for a party these days, it seemed. You had only been to a few since you had joined, usually over successful scores or the camp in general just felt like it. It usually involved a lot of singing and a lot of drinking, two things you weren’t too sure you were up for in the moment but you figured you would get pulled into it one way or another. 

Though, seeing Karen making her way toward you as you got out of the saddle told you that would be sooner rather than later. 

“That was quick,” she commented once she was close enough, “I was thinkin’ y’all would be gone for a couple’a days at least.” 

“Things lined up, I suppose,” you said, offering her a small but tired smile. 

“Well come on, then!” she exclaimed, “Throwin’ a party in your honor and you’re lookin’ ‘bout as thrilled as you did when you left!” 

“It’s been a long couple days, but I could use a drink and a good song so…” 

The party had picked up shortly after you had relented to having a little fun before going to sleep and hopefully leaving this whole thing behind. Of course, a familiar unpleasant feeling grew at the thought, but you didn’t even want to address it anymore at the moment. Last thing you needed was alcohol and  _ that _ at the forefront of your mind. Music and singing had closely followed behind as you sat yourself around a fire, Javier with his guitar as Dutch, Hosea, and Arthur seemed to be talking about something at a table. 

However, you didn’t dwell on that. Not really. The night went on fairly easily outside of a couple scenes pushed forth by alcohol, some amusing, some not so much. You had grown used to them in a way, you supposed, not that they didn’t catch a couple looks but living with a group of outlaws wasn’t exactly smooth sailing most days. Dutch kept them together but personalities clashing was inevitable. Karen had started to get her fill, pulled off by Sean somewhere that left you being pulled off by Mary-Beth toward one of the wagons where it was more quiet. 

It was surprisingly something you found yourself needing, and perhaps she had picked up on that but you couldn’t tell. 

“So what was the most interestin’ thing about it?” she asked after a few minutes, bright eyed and interested, making you glance toward her with a raised eyebrow. “I mean, a big fancy house, rich people, the romantic intention despite it being fake on your ends…there had to be somethin’.”

“You know, I had been thinking you would have been better suited for it,” you replied with a small chuckle, “I found the whole experience to be strange and uncomfortable.” 

Conflicting and confusing as hell, too. 

“Nothin’ happened?”

“...Between what?” you asked, a sinking feeling in your gut about her rather pointed question. It was vague enough but you knew she probably didn’t want the details to the robbery in a situation like that. 

“Well, we weren’t expectin’, but...with Dutch putting you together on that, I thought maybe it was a bit of fate that…”

“I...I can’t lie and say that those old feelings didn’t make the whole thing worse for me, but...I don’t know, it’s...it’s something I’ll talk about later when it’s not so fresh.” 

“I understand,” Mary-Beth said with a small nod, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t tryin’ to get you to gossip about it. I just thought...well, you seem a little odd tonight.” 

“It’s fine, it’s just…” 

_ Speak of the devil. _ Mary-Beth had glanced up as you glanced down, trying to collect your thoughts a bit as you debated on telling her anything. However, she knocked her hand subtly against your arm, causing you to glance up to see Arthur making his way over. He didn’t seem all that hesitant, but he wasn’t exactly overflowing with confidence. Still, you let the words die on your tongue as he indeed decided to walk toward you both. 

“Mary-Beth,” he greeted with a nod before glancing toward you, “I don’t wanna pull you away from what you was doin’ but I wanted to talk with you a minute.” 

“Sure…” you started, glancing up as Mary-Beth stood from where she was sitting on the box next to yours. 

“I should see how Karen and Tilly are holdin’ up,” she explained, giving you a quick grin before she turned and walked off. You had a feeling this would only add to her questions later. 

You glanced back toward Arthur as he came to sit down on the box Mary-Beth had left, hands resting on his knees as he tilted his head down in thought. Nervousness came back tenfold from last night, keeping back any questions you may have asked to start this conversation but Arthur had approached. You figured he should start and you could get an idea on what type of conversation this would be. 

“I ain’t all that good with words, least ones I can’t write down,” he admitted, glancing up and stared off into the fire lit darkness that had surrounded camp. “I just...want to know what the hell happened last night.” 

“I...this whole thing got me confused, and not exactly for the reasons I told you about before,” you said, rubbing a hand across your chin.  _ Come out with it. There’s no other time than now. _ “I thought it wouldn’t get in the way, but…I’m fond of you, Arthur.” 

“Me?” he asked, almost sounding disbelieving, “This because we pretended to be married?”

“No, well…” you started before letting out a sigh, covering the lower half of your face with your hands. 

“I know you know the reasons for why...why I kissed you that first time, but...last night, did  _ that  _ mean anythin’?” 

“...Yes,” you stated after taking in a breath, heart pounding, “I just...your reaction. I have no idea if I stepped over a line or you just…” 

“...I mean, look at _me_ ,” he started, “I thought you was just confused by everythin’, just some...old ugly--”

“I’ve liked you since I first saw you,” you blurted out, taking a small breath in, “You’re not old, you’re not ugly. Not to me. That’s been there since before this whole mess of a job. I’d just...I buried it down because...I’d just met you and there was that distance, then some of the other women picked up on it and I was lead to believe it wouldn’t happen from what they’d said. Nothing bad, just that...well, there  _ was  _ that distance.” 

“Christ…” he muttered, making you glance over at him as he seemed to be weighing his words. 

“I just...I need to know,” you continued, trying to keep your gaze on his as he turned to look at you, “Is there...is there even a chance that we could...well, be something?” 

There was a heavy pause after, Arthur dropping his gaze as he stared into the grass at his feet for a few moments. You could feel your stomach twisting, making it hard to sit still and not just stand up and pace around. Nervousness bloomed into anxiety that had you wanting to take all the words back the more silence situated. Yet, this was it. This was the moment to really know if it was really time to bury those thoughts and feelings.

“I was gonna ask you the same damn thing,” he stated after a few moments, shaking his head with a bitter huff, “Kissin’ you, you kissin’ me, hell I...I don’t know. I been beatin’ myself up all day ‘bout not bein’ able to say anythin’.” 

“Me, too,” you admitted with a sigh, his words filling you with a lightness you couldn’t describe while pulling you back down harshly, “If we’re asking the same question, I’m sure you already know how I’d answer, but…” 

“I ain’t an easy man to be with,” Arthur replied, “I’m a stubborn bastard, no good…” 

“You…” there was a hitch to your voice, causing you to shake your head slightly before continuing, “You really come over here to talk me out of this?” 

“...No. No, but I mean…”

“I’m not asking you to actually marry me, you know that right?” you asked, your chuckle a touch tense but it caused Arthur’s expression to soften somewhat, “If you want to try, I’d...I’d be more than willing.” 

“You wanna try?” he repeated, looking over your face. 

“Yeah, I’d like to,” you replied with a nod, “If you’re willing.” 

Arthur glanced away for a moment, almost searching before he nodded lightly, glancing back toward you. 

“Alright...I’d like that, too.” 

The relief that settled into you at that was something else, the small grin that touched your face threatening to spread into a wider one. Still, you just found yourself nodding again, bowing your head a moment before giving him an actual smile. 

“Okay, then we’ll do that.” 

Arthur rose after that, causing you to follow with him. You were preparing for him to leave to return back into the camp’s little party, and for a moment it seemed like he was about to do just that. Really, you couldn’t say you felt like you could expect much other than what he had told you and agreed to, you weren’t too sure what speed he actually wanted to take with everything. However, instead of walking off, he paused to glance back toward you with some visible debate in his expression before it seemed to fade into something softer. 

You stepped toward him when you noticed him closing the space between you both, bringing his hands up to cup your face before pressing a kiss to your lips. There was something much different about it, less sudden and uncertain, and it had you melting a bit into the feeling as you brought your hands up to grip onto the front of his jacket. You pressed back into it with the same intensity, something short and sweet but it had that hint of promise that you had been missing from the others. It had you lingering close once the kiss was eventually broke, smoothing your hands against the fabric of his jacket that you had been gripping, exhaling softly through your nose. 

“I can almost hear the mocking now once they’ve figured this out…” you commented around a chuckle, Arthur returning it himself lightly. 

“Yeah, well, ain’t their business and we ain’t gotta say anythin’ yet,” he stated, dropping his hands away from your face as you smiled softly at him. 

“That’s true…” 

The both of you had finally parted after that, you deciding to linger back for a few moments before returning to the party as you let everything settle in your mind. Really, you were surprised at how composed you had remained throughout that whole thing, though you figured you had already acted boldly enough the previous night anyway. Really, the whole thing had you pressing your hand to your mouth a moment to hide the wide grin that broke out, knowing this wasn’t the end of it and there was some uncertainty on how it would all play out in the end, but it wasn’t the end. That was enough. 

However, you didn’t get to dwell on that thought for too long as you heard some rustling of grass behind you, along with a chuckle. 

“Here I was thinkin’ I was gonna have to awkwardly step in, if only for my own sake.” 

The voice was familiar, but it put a jump to your heart as you turned around to see Hosea stepping out from around a wagon. You gaped at him a moment as he regarded you with an amused grin, tilting his head. 

“I noticed you missin’, considerin’ it’s your party, thought I’d find you out here but…” he started, “You two really fall for each other  _ pretendin’ _ to love each other?” 

“That’s a...strong question, Hosea,” you said with a soft chuckle. He gave you a knowing look, but didn’t comment any further, giving you a pat on the shoulder before he started to walk ahead toward the camp again. 

“Well, come on. Dutch’ll least wanna thank you for your work before you disappear for the night. Now I’m thinkin’ he’s not the only one who’ll miss you ‘round there tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the final chapter to this little series. I always struggle with endings so I hope that wraps it up enough, I didn't want to close up everything to leave some room for imagination but hopefully it's good! c: Thank you all for the kudos and comments on this story, they really pushed me forward.


End file.
